A Summer Romance
by jaybunzy0
Summary: "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."
1. Improbable Romance

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary**: "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: So this is loosely based of The Notebook because Ash got everyone to watch it and her tweets made me want to attempt this. Hope you like it! Read & Review :)**

* * *

Elena let the vibrating bass move her body and take over her soul. There was nothing but her and the song as her hips shook to the up-tempo beat and her hands drifted into the air weaving in invisible circles. She paid no attention to the sweaty bodies grinding against her or the laughter of her two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, as they screamed the lyrics of the song. The girls were at a local club in Virginia thanks to a guy Caroline was seeing. Club fees and drinks were hard when you barely had enough money to keep food on the table but thankfully having connections kept their weekends busy. Lord knows she needed the distraction.

A pair of hands wounded their way around her waist and Elena was instantly snapped from the beat. Her head turned around to meet the eyes of the guy who had interrupted her dance and she carefully removed his hands. She scoffed in the slime ball's direction and slithered her way through the crowd, towards the bar, away from him.

When she reached the risen table, soaked with spilled alcohol, Elena immediately made eye contact with the bartender. She leaned over and muttered in his ear, "A beer. Put it on Tyler Lockwood's tab."

The barkeep nodded and disappeared to retrieve her drink. Elena plopped up on a nearby stool and accidently rubbed elbows with a nearby partygoer. She immediately went to apologize but found herself frozen under the power of the guys piercing blue eyes. Her eyes dropped down to his slanted smile and chiseled jaw before taking in his simple grey tee and faded jeans. His body had been tense and she could tell by the empty glasses in front of him, he was well on his way to being drunk. But when their eyes met, she saw him visibly relax.

Suddenly, she found her voice. "S-Sorry. I'm such a klutz."

The stranger held up his hand in dismissal. "No problem. It happens." His eyes drifted down from her eyes to the long slenderness of her legs. His mouth puckered in appreciation before meeting her confusing eyes once more. What was this god-like creature staring at her in a way that made her want to tell him all her secrets? "I'm Damon," the man offered with a genuine smile on his face.

"Elena," she smiled back. The bartender approached and Elena took a tentative sip of her drink.

Damon looked down and shook his head before looking back at her and saying, "Come here often?"

She laughed wholeheartedly. "Does that line usually work?"

"You tell me. You're the first I've tried it on."

"Cheesy come on's not usually part of your game?"

He shook his head. "I needed something to say so I could keep talking to you."

"Me?" Elena questioned incredulously.

Damon nodded. "Does that come as such a shock to you?"

If she was being honest, it certainly did. Sure, she was beautiful. There was no denying that. But she wasn't the kind of beautiful that attracted devastatingly handsome guys like Damon. That right went solely to the scum of the earth she was forced to hang around due to her social status. Being poor forced you to hang around with some desperate people or some hard-working ones. Unfortunately all the guys she knew fell into the latter. So, instead of showing that insecurity, she remembered something her father had once told her and seized the moment.

"Do you want to dance?"

His blue eyes widened before he did some flirty eye thing and answered, "I'd love to."

Elena held her hand out and Damon took it. Together they made their way on to the dance floor, drinks in hand, and became part of the movement of the song. She turned towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Damon's hands sought purchase on her hips as they began to move to the beat. Elena closed her eyes and as her hand drifted down to his chest, focused on the beat of his heart and sounds coming from the stereo.

"You're an excellent dancer," Damon whispered as he bent his head towards her shoulder. The softness of his lips met with the heat radiating from her skin sending a shiver up her spine.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a wink.

Damon chuckled against her skin. "Oh, I've got moves you've never seen before." And before she could respond, Damon's hands twisted her body so that her back was against his front. Together they moved against each other, moving in a way so sensually it was becoming hard for them both to breathe. Elena's arm wrapped around his neck and held his mouth against the length of it. The room around them disappeared and they were lost in the music and each other.

His hand began to hike up her dress, exposing the olive color of her thigh. Elena's lips parted at the barely there touch of his fingertips. A familiar feeling was building up inside her as he fueled that fire within her. If they weren't careful, she would be throwing caution to the wind and having her way with him right here on the dance floor. She felt Damon's chest heaving behind her as he sought to catch his breath. Their mouths were inches apart and that distance was slowly lessening by each beat of the bass.

Right when that distance was about to become nonexistent, Damon's name was being called from ahead of them. Elena head popped up to take in a well-dressed man in his early thirties. At the sight of him, Damon's hands dropped from her body and he nearly shoved her away from him.

"Alaric, what are you doing here?" Damon questioned his voice tight.

Alaric glanced between them, his eyes settling uneasily on Elena who was quivering beside Damon at the loss of contact. "Your father is looking for you."

"I'll be right out."

With a warning look, Alaric turned and maneuvered his way off the dance floor. Elena looked towards Damon who seemed to be shaking with unreleased tension. What kind of tension that was had yet to be determined. His hands ran through his raven dark hair before he turned to Elena.

"I have to go." He reached out and squeezed her hand and a spark ignited at their touch.

Damon turned to leave and Elena felt a tightening in her chest. She had to do something drastic. Something to keep his attention. She had never felt this drawn to a person before in her life and she wasn't about to let that feeling go when it was the most she had felt alive in months. "Go out with me!" she shouted over the music.

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her, giving Elena time to walk up to him. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Damon seemed taken aback for a moment before a smirk settled on his lips. "Sure. I'll go out with you."

Elena held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

Without hesitation, Damon reached into his pocket and handed Elena a sleek looking touch phone. Elena quick punched in her phone number and called herself. She felt vibration against her chest, where her phone was hidden, and quickly hung up.

"Give me a call and we'll set something up," she stated with a smile.

"You're a demanding little thing, aren't you?" Damon joked.

Elena shrugged. "Not really."

"I'll see you soon, Elena."

"See you soon, Damon."

She watched him leave and turned to come face to face with the broad smile of her best friend. "I cannot believe you were just dancing with Damon Salvatore!"

"Who's Damon _Salvatore_?" Elena questioned because she had no idea how Caroline knew her mysterious stranger when she didn't.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "_Who's Damon Salvatore?_ Elena! He's only the heir to one of the most lucrative companies in the world! I heard he was in Virginia for the summer with his family. His brother Stefan is one of the most handsome men I've ever laid eyes on. Major dreamboat. Damon's not so bad but he's—"

"You've met them?"

"Goodness no!" Caroline blanched. "Just read about them and Google'd some pictures. I'm shocked he was even dancing with you."

Elena crossed her hands over her body, offended. "Why's that?"

"Not because you're not gorgeous! Which you are!" her friend explained. "It's just Damon is practically engaged to Katherine Mikaelson."

"He has a girlfriend." Elena's face fell. She knew there had to be something wrong with him. That their meeting was too good to be true.

Caroline shook her head. "Oh, no! He's _very_ single. It's just his father won't let him get serious with anyone because he wants to buy the Mikaelson's company and he knows a union of their families would be the way to do it AKA Damon marrying Katherine."

Elena narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Since when are you into all this business stuff?"

"Since gorgeous people started getting involved with the business making." She shook a finger at Elena. "And I know things! It's not all boys and waitressing."

"Yes, yes. You're all-knowing, Caroline."

The blonde smiled. "So you and Damon Salvatore."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Elena. He was totally interested in you. You deserve to have a little fun after everything that's happened this year. Even if it's just for the summer."

Elena nodded. There was no way it could ever work otherwise. It was an improbable romance. He was practically betrothed. She had nothing holding her down. He had the world at his feet, while she didn't have two dimes to rub together. They could have a little fun; at least for the summer.


	2. Welcome the Night

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

"Here you go, Mr. Calhoun. Pancakes with blueberries. Just the way you like it."

Elena smiled gently at the old man as she placed his order on the table. He was a regular at the Mystic Grill. He always showed up early in the morning to order the same thing as he scribbled in a worn in journal. The old man was a quiet gentleman who kept to himself and she couldn't help but dote on him whenever she was lucky enough to have his table. There was wisdom in his eyes and weariness to his face as he sat there buried in his writings.

After he looked up at her with a kind smile and a warm thank you, she bustled off to tend to her other tables. The morning kept her busy with filled tables and idle waitress chit chat. Flour was smeared on her cheek and she had jelly stains on her apron from a table full of young children. The hours until her lunch break were flying by in the hustle and bustle of the morning tourists and by noon her feet were aching for relief.

She was pouring coffee for her last table when she saw him.

Damon was walking briskly down the sidewalk across from the Grill and talking animatedly on the phone. It was as if a string had been tethered between them and she felt herself being drawn to him, needing to be closer. Quickly, she filled up the cups and dashed over to Caroline, undoing her apron and hastily hanging it up on one of the racks.

"Can you cover for me?"

Caroline's eyes bugged out as she pouted. "Do you see how crowded it is? You only have one more table."

Elena's eyes were pleading as she whispered, "Please? I don't want to miss him."

"Him?" Caroline questioned with a knowing gaze. She poked her head around Elena and looked out the window. Her eyes widened and a smile flitted her face as she caught sight of the elder Salvatore pacing on the sidewalk. "Go ahead. I got you."

"Thank you!" Elena exclaimed, pushing her hair behind her ears and smoothing out her uniform.

Without another word she made her way out of the diner. Her eyes searched for Damon and found him walking away from her, his hand shoving his slender phone into his pocket. Turning her head both ways, she crossed the street and jogged towards him. Smoothly she appeared next to him and briskly asked, "Remember me?"

Damon turned towards her, his eyes feigning shock and then delight as he returned, "Of course. How could I forget? Little miss bossy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, about that…" Elena mumbled. "I'm sorry if I came off a little forward but I just… I had to be next to you. And I have a feeling you felt it to?"

His eyes gave every intention that he was feeling the same way but there was a fear in his stance that held him back. As he searched her face for any sign that she was just another crazed tabloid junkie after his millions, he smiled. There was nothing but the gentle kindness and that fire that lurked beneath. The same fire he felt within himself. A fire she ignited with just one touch.

"What a line," he joked; paraphrasing her words from a few days prior. "You use that on all the boys?"

Elena smiled and bit her bottom lip at the memory. "Good to see you remember some things from that night. Seeing as you forgot to call me."

Damon's face fell. "I'm sorry about that. I've had… parental interruptions." The truth was his father hadn't been off his back about his upcoming future. His constant pressure about all Damon was about to inherit had been nonstop. This was supposed to be a family vacation not another opportunity for a father to put down his son. It was all business meetings and phone calls about the upcoming merger and the constant reminder that he would be courting Katherine once the summer was finished.

It was difficult to think about dating Elena when their relationship would most certainly have an expiration date. Yet, he found himself unable to stop thinking about her beautiful dark brown eyes, button nose, plump lips, and charming smile. He was worried if he took the dive and spent time with her, he would find it difficult to quit.

"Do you have any parental interruptions tonight?" Elena asked as she kicked her tennis shoes against the sidewalk. "A bunch of us are going to the movies. You can bring some of your friends, too. If you want."

Damon hesitated. It seemed innocent enough. She was starting things off on neutral territory and putting the ball in his court to continue things further. He thought about asking Stefan to join him. Surely, his brother needed the night out away from the ever present ring of his cell phone informing him his ex-girlfriend Rebekah was once again sending him a text message. But he was already falling too deep where this girl was concerned and was it wise of him to begin something he wasn't sure he could finish?

Elena, however, took his hesitation for something else and began to ramble. "Look, I know you get some dirty girl coming up to you on the street… you don't know her… but I know me. And I know I can handle what you can give." Her voice heightened towards the end letting him know she knew exactly about his betrothal to Katherine.

"You know?"

Her eyes down casted as she nodded. "It's common knowledge if you're best friends with a gossip."

"And you're alright with _this_…" he gestured between them, "having an expiration date?" His hand lifted to where flour was smeared on her cheek and he brushed it away with the most gentle of touches. There was that moment again. That moment where it was just the two of them suspended in time.

Elena thought about it before her mother's words echoed through her mind. She met his eyes and squared her shoulders as she placed a single finger on his chest, right over his heart. "You know, _Mr. Salvatore_, I've heard it's the chances that you didn't take that you most regret. I'm not one for regrets. We have something here and it would be a shame to waste it." Her finger drifted down to where she could feel the beginnings of his six-pack through his collared shirt. "So, I guess the question is: are you in or are you out?"

* * *

"Dinners ready!"

Elena rushed down the stairs, dressed in her favorite pair of converses, a simple mauve Henley and a pair of jeans. She was freshly showered and her hair was parted down the middle and perfectly straight—just how she liked it. Her makeup was simple and natural, done only to draw attention to her eyes and make her lips just a touch more kissable. This was just going to be a simple group date—actually she wasn't even sure it was a date. Damon just agreed that him and his brother would join her and her friends for a movie and let the night lead them to wherever they were supposed to go.

The mystery of where tonight would end up had left Elena in a fit of excitement.

All she had to do was make it through dinner.

She held on to the banister as she swung her way into the hallway leading into the kitchen and skipped her way to an open stool. With a smile on her face she picked up her fork and began eating the mac n' cheese Aunt Jenna had made for her.

Aunt Jenna and her brother Jeremy exchanged a glance of concern before her brother muttered, "What do you think… alien?"

"Some sort of replicant," Jenna replied.

Elena looked up and rolled her eyes. "She can hear you."

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Jeremy squinted at her while shoving a burger into his mouth. "Why are you so… happy?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy? I'm just excited about tonight. That's all." She was having trouble keeping the smile off her face.

Jenna stepped closer and surveyed her across the island. "Are you wearing makeup? Oh my God! Are you going on a date?"

A blush reddened Elena's cheeks. "No…."

"You so are!" Jenna exclaimed, clasping her hands and nearly knocking over the wine perched in front of her. "What's his name? Where did you meet him? Tell me _everything_!"

"Calm down," Elena stated. "It's not a date. I'm really just meeting with a bunch of my friends. Caroline and Bonnie included. A guy I like just _happens_ to be going too."

Jenna walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around her niece's slender frame. She couldn't contain the excitement bubbling out of her. Elena had been so robot like these past few months following her parents' death that she had doubted the young girl would ever be happy again. Sure she wanted her too. Prior to her parents' death, Elena was probably one of the happiest teenagers ever but that was until debt and bills came into play. Now Elena was so focused on helping Jenna keep the family afloat she barely had time to be a regular teenager.

So seeing her happy and smiling and excited over a new boy had Jenna over the moon. "Just be yourself and bring protection," Jenna said as she gave Elena one last squeeze and danced back to her wine.

"Jenna!" Elena chastised, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"What? The last thing we need around this house is another mouth to feed. With the way Jeremy eats were lucky there's any food left at all."

"Hey!" Jeremy laughed, munching on another too-big-bite of his hamburger.

Jenna pointed at him. "Exhibit A."

The room erupted into laughter, causing Elena to cover her mouth as she tried not to choke on her food. Life had been hard these past couple months. Sure, when her parents were… alive… they hadn't been rich but life had been easy for them. Money wasn't a constant worry. But once they were gone most of their saving went towards Jeremy and Elena's futures. Jenna, who was just a struggling college student and real estate agent, could barely make it day to day without the added bonus of two more mouths to feed and bodies to clothe. That's why there was no other choice but for the two of them to get jobs and help out. Even through the hard times, Elena knew she wouldn't have survived these months without her parents if it weren't for Jenna. Her easy-going nature was exactly what they needed to push through the darkness.

"Seriously, Elena, just have fun tonight. Be a teenager without all the responsibilities of an adult. You're just a girl excited to see a boy she likes and hang out with her friends."

Elena bit her lip. "I'm capable of having fun."

"When you're being abducted by alien-Elena," Jeremy grumbled.

"Hey!" Elena chastised as she threw a piece of silverware towards Jeremy. "Rude."

"Ah, I'll have to remember to write this down. _Alien-Elena shows signs of aggression_."

Elena pouted until she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She clutched at her sides and let the moment truly take over. She hadn't felt this free in months. Damon wasn't even completely in her life yet and already he was having an effect on her. Who knew what would become of her once the summer was through.

So with dinner finished and the dishes cleaned, Elena awaited the tell-tale double beep of Caroline VW Bug. She kissed her family goodnight and made her way out the door eager for the night to begin.


	3. You Jump, I Jump

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

_Stare straight ahead. Stare straight ahead. Stare straight ahead._

Elena repeated her mantra as she focused her eyes on the huge screen in front of her. The movie had begun about an hour ago and she couldn't tell you anything that was going on or what it was about. All that her brained seemed to be focused on was leather and bourbon and the electricity that seemed to be sparking between her and the person beside her. Her head turned to the left and came face to face with Damon's piercing blue eyes. He smirked at her, sending a shiver up her spine and a blush to her cheeks. Quickly she faced the screen again.

How was she supposed to make it through another hour of this torture?

When she and Caroline had pulled up the theater, Bonnie, Matt, Jamie and some other of their friends were already standing outside the theater laughing. Elena couldn't help but let her eyes drift around the crowd searching for those blue eyes and raven dark hair. But he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he wasn't coming.

She fought against the disappointment welling up inside her and instead opened the passenger side door and exited Caroline's car. The girls joined arm and arm as they walked their way toward their friends, a sashay to their steps. It was still a night out. Something Elena didn't get very often.

As she approached the table and saddled up besides Matt, she let a smile settle on her face. Damon Salvatore was just a pipe dream. She probably barely even registered on his radar except for her childhood flirtation and annoying inability to let him make a quick exit. She had been forward and upfront about how she felt and it had backfired. Elena wasn't going to dwell on it. She was going to have fun, work her ass off, and get out of this one-horse town and make something of herself. Damon would be nothing but a fond memory for her to look back on in her old age- a story for her to reminisce about and wonder "what if".

Their relationship was going to have a cut off either way. She just wished she got to experience some of him before he left her life for good.

"Elena!" she heard a velvety voice call. That shiver that so often accompanied her time with her made its way up her spine before she turned around and was met with his lopsided smile.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and waved. "Hi, Damon. You made it."

Her eyes drifted to the quiet man beside him. She assumed him to be Stefan and took a moment to take in his quiet manner and brooding emerald eyes. Damon approached her immediately, his hand sliding inside the pockets of his low rise jeans. He nudged his head towards his brother's direction that approached moments later. "This is my brother, Stefan."

Stefan held out a hand and Elena shook it. "Nice to meet you," she smiled. Her finger jabbed behind her and introduced her friends before settling on the bubbly blonde next to her. "And this, this is my best friend, Caroline."

"You're so much hotter in person!" Caroline squealed. Stefan smiled and there was a hint of mirth reflecting in his eyes. "Those tabloid photos don't do you any justice."

"Well, thank you."

Caroline immediately walked over and slipped her arm through his. "You're sitting next to me."

"It would be my pleasure." Stefan replied already reaching in his pocket to pay for their tickets as they approached the booth.

Elena and Damon watched on in amusement. It seemed those two had already hit it off. Now all she had to do was see if Damon felt the same connection she was. With a rise of his eyebrows, he gestured to the doors. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "Let's."

And now she was here. Inches from him but he might as well be miles away. He hadn't made a single move; no fake-yawn to slip an arm around her, no popcorn trick, he didn't even reach over and take her hand. The movie was nearly over and nothing had happened between them except stolen glances and brief smiles. She had to do something. It was just a matter of what.

With a huff, she placed her arm on the armrest between them. Her body stiffened immediately. What she had failed to notice throughout her inner monologue was the fact that Damon's arm was already perched upon the very armrest. Elena heard his intake of breath, felt the muscles in his arms as his body became ridged with tension.

Neither of them moved as Damon continued to take control breaths. She had no idea what was going on. All she had done was touch him. Maybe it was because she couldn't move her hand. Instead she laced her fingers with his and calmed her breathing.

Suddenly and without warning, Damon jumped from his seat and maneuvered his way out of the theater. Elena sent a confused look towards Caroline who had Stefan's arm wrapped around her shoulders. With a meaningful glance, Caroline mouthed the words "Go after him!" and Elena didn't have to be told twice. She muttered apologies as she slid out of her row and walked towards the double doors exiting the theater. Searching around the carpeted, vacant building she found herself at the exit and looking at Damon's feet nearly making worn in tracks on the sidewalk as he paced back and forth.

Pushing the doors open, she let the brisk Virginia air hit her face as she stroll towards Damon. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

Damon halted his step and turned towards her. "It was just getting a little heated in there."

A knowing smile formed on her lips. "You feel it too."

His eyes widened as he stepped closer towards her, his hands gripping her own. He twirled her hands around, interlacing their fingers and bringing them up to his chest. Elena felt the thrumming of his heart as it beat against his chest. She flattened out her hand to touch the place where his beating heart resided, alive and beautiful. Damon looked down at her with hope-filled eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna ride this thing out until the end of summer," she whispered.

Damon smirked as his brow lifted. "Riding certainly sounds fun." Elena rolled her eyes and turned away from him, a smile playing on her lips. His hands were on her, cradling her face and making sure those brown eyes of hers were focused purely on him. "In all seriousness, I want to know you can handle this."

She held his wrists, keeping him in place. "I can handle it. I'm not the one who ran out of a movie theater over a little hand holding," she teased.

"Careful…" he warned as his mouth turned up in a smile. "I just want to make sure. Sometimes girls say they can handle things and then when I have to break it off they become a stage-five clinger. This is my last summer of freedom. I want to have fun."

"You won't be the worst thing that's happened to me, Damon. I've gotten over worse. I can get over you when the time comes. But for now… let's just live in the moment and have some fun." Elena stepped back from his embrace, from the libido induced haze he was putting her in. She held out a hand in challenge and arched her brow. "So, once again… Are you in or out?"

He took her hand and pulled her to him, her body flush against his own. She let out a squeal of surprise as her soft, fragile body collided with his firm, muscled one. It took one rise and fall of her chest before he smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. It was slow and exploratory as they moved their lips together. But that wasn't what she wanted. Elena needed heat and passion, adventure and danger. What she needed was all Damon Salvatore had to give her.

So without warning, she opened her mouth and gave entrance to his probing tongue. His hand wound around her waist, her arms around his neck, pulling and tugging at his hair. It was everything she expected and more. The world dissolved around them and they were all that existed. Her senses were consumed with him. She felt every touch of his skin, every swirl of his tongue, every heavy breath against her neck as they broke apart for air.

Hardness met Elena's back as they stumbled against the brick building and the world suddenly snapped back to focus. Their lips pulled apart and their eyes met, both wordlessly saying what their voices couldn't make out. Just as she was about to dive in for more, the door to the theater opened to give way to laughter. They turned towards the noise to see Elena's friends making their way out and hopping into their own cars.

Damon pulled Elena down an alleyway as the figures of her best friend and his brother made their way into the summer night. They peeked from behind a building, her hand in his and his other on her hip, his thumb brushing against the bare skin. Elena willed her mind to focus on the two figures in front of her, how Stefan twirled Caroline in his arms underneath the streetlamp and the laughter of her best friend as she was brought back into his arms. Stefan dipped her and when she was once again welcomed into the safety of his embrace she tilted her head up and kissed him.

Feelings as if they were intruding on a private moment, Damon and Elena retreated back into the alleyway with a smile on both their faces. This was going to be a summer they would never forget. As Damon leaned forward to once again kiss her awaiting lips, Elena halted him with her finger.

"Come on. I want to take you somewhere."

"Anywhere."

* * *

They both stood on the embankment of the lake dressed only in their undergarments. It had taken awhile to get Damon to focus on what she wanted to do instead of fumbling around in the darkness a mess of lips and limbs. He eventually did as she asked and removed his clothing without making a single move to go any further with her. Elena held out her hand and he followed her to the lake, turning to face him with a triumphant smile.

"On the count of three we jump," she whispered.

"Is this some kind of 'You jump, I jump" thing. Because that didn't work out so well for Leo and that ginger he was with." Damon muttered as he stared into the murky depths below.

Elena turned towards him with a slight roll of her eyes. "No this doesn't have anything to do with Titanic. It has everything to do with taking a leap of faith that'll end up in a little skinny dipping." She held back her remark on the obvious comparison to Jack and Kate who, like them, were two people from different worlds who found each other. Elena wondered if somewhere along the way they would find love as well. But before she could think further, Damon smirked and gave her a remark.

"You had me at skinny dipping." He wiggled his eyebrows and squeezed her hands as he bent his knees and prepared to jump.

_No,_ Elena reminded herself. This was purely physical and all about their attraction. Come September Damon would be gone and preparing to be engaged to Katherine Mikaelson and she would return to her life of normalcy without the god-like creature beside her. The last thing she needed was to do something stupid and fall in love with him. Her stomach tightened at the thought but before she could access why Damon had already begun the countdown.

"One…."

"Two…" Elena giggled.

"Three!" They screamed in unison as they jumped and immersed themselves in the water. Summer had officially begun.


	4. Interrupted

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Tried to work in that infamous "They were crazy about each other" quote from The Notebook in here but this chapter just wasn't having it. Possibly because they haven't had any written fights yet? No worries. It'll find its way into the story along with Noah's "What do you want?" speech. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! The chapter title should be pretty telling for what's in store ;)**

* * *

Elena ran as fast as her legs could carry her as her pursuer chased her. Tree's whipped past her as her bare feet pounded against the marsh. Her muscles ached in protest as she pushed herself harder to slip from his arms. But he was too fast and soon enough his strong arms enveloped her and swung her around letting laughter escape her as he tickled her sides.

"Damon!" she screamed between her laughs. "Let me go!"

"Nope," he stated, twirling her even faster. "Now that I've got you I don't plan on letting go."

He collapsed backwards, wrestling her in a field of wildflowers. She lay beneath him, her laughter calming down as he stared at her adoringly. Three weeks. Three wonderful weeks of this. Every free moment had been spent in Damon's company. He joined her on outings with her friends. She whisked him away to the local sights of Mystic Falls. Damon vented about his insecurity over taking over his father's company and Elena gushed about her aspiring dreams of being a writer. She felt a sense of freeness with him, something she hadn't felt since before her parent's death, and by the way he seemed so carefree in her presence, she hoped he felt the same.

Damon plucked a flower from the field and tucked it behind her ear before leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose. "You're beautiful like this, you know."

Elena arched a brow. "As oppose to the other times when I'm a hideous mess?"

"Pretty much," he smirked. "Like when you have flour on your cheeks and reek of coffee."

"Some of us have to work hard for a living." Her eyes narrowed before she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his. Damon allowed her to roll them over so she was straddling him. His hand found purchase on her hips and she found herself grounded her body against him. He groaned a deep guttural sound that vibrated through her very being. Elena's hands grabbed his face and held him to her.

She felt that stirring within her that told her to move her body this way, kiss him just like that. It was the same stirring that usually caused her to pull back. There was no sane reasoning for rejecting Damon Salvatore but for some reason she found herself doing so. Maybe it had more to do with their deadline than with her libido, but Elena knew she wouldn't be able to hold off much long. Especially when his hand danced along the hem of her tank top— like they were doing now.

Elena pulled back, her long, brown hair creating a curtain that shielded their faces from the world. "I can't even imagine you stuck in some air conditioned office building sitting behind a desk."

"Pretty soon you won't have to imagine," he sighed. His hand reached up to allow the pad of his thumb to brush against her bottom lip. Sorrow filled his gaze and Elena knew he was thinking about the future that laid waiting before him. The future he had no hope of getting away from.

She sat up, pulling him with her until they were once again face to face. A dangerous look took over his face as he brought his mouth to her neck and nibbled along the length of it. Elena's body hummed in satisfaction as his tongue met the sensitive flesh behind her earlobe. At the release of her moan, Damon smiled against her dampened skin.

She opened her lidded eyes and looked at him. Her breathing was frantic and her hands were clutching at his shoulders over the expensive brand name t-shirt he wore. Elena only grew more desperate as she took in the genuine smile on Damon's face as he eased down the straps of her tank, revealing her bare shoulder. He kissed her skin and Elena's body sighed in relief.

_What was she saying about rejecting him?_

Her head had lolled back as her hands pulled up his shirt, her fingers feeling the contours of his abs and chest. Damon was sculpted like a Greek God and it was enough to set her body on fire. He needed to get lost in her. Forget about all the things that would soon be expected of him. And she needed the feeling of his body moving over hers as their bodies found release together. She needed to feel like she was worthy of feeling and Damon made her _feel_ alive.

"Damon," she whispered.

His ocean blue eyes looked up at her as his hands cradled her face. She removed the shirt from his body and discarded it on the ground beside them. This was the moment that had been building for weeks. Her hands roamed his chest and his eased up along her thighs, pushing up the skirt she was wearing. Just as his fingers neared the spot where she desired him most, her cell phone chimed from Damon's pocket.

With a groan they pressed their foreheads together. Damon fished her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her just as the third ring began. "Hello?" Elena answered.

"Elena! Where are you two?" Caroline questioned. "Stefan and I have been waiting at my house for twenty minutes. Not that I minded but the movie starts soon, missy!"

Elena sighed. "We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked up into Damon's pleading eyes. "Stefan and Caroline are waiting at her house. We gotta go."

She went to stand but Damon kept her in place. "It's just a movie. We can go any time. They'll understand."

With a smile, Elena kissed him. "It's _Caroline_. Do you really want to deal with her if we don't show up?"

"You're right," Damon agreed, letting her stand.

When he took her hand and led her towards his car, Elena wrapped her free arm around his and whispered, "Plus, we have plenty of time to pick up where we left off after the movie."

* * *

Damon's car roared down the vacant streets of Mystic Falls as he sped towards Elena's house. Jeremy was out with friends and Jenna had a night class and was staying over a friends rather than drive back so late. They had the house to themselves. Elena was practically dancing in her seat with excitement. Her hand was resting on Damon's thigh as he made the final turn onto her street.

When the car came to a halting stop, they both jumped out and raced towards the front door. As Elena fumbled with her house keys, Damon kissed along her shoulders. She pushed the door open and dropped her things to the floor as Damon turned her and began assaulting her mouth with his tongue. He kicked the door shut with his foot and they stumbled their way towards the couch in the open living room.

Elena pushed Damon onto the couch and straddled his waist, pulling his t-shirt off him once again. This time Damon wasted no time in removing the tank top from her body and kissing down the valley of her breasts. Elena clutched him close to her, massaging his scalp with her hands. His tongue swirling around her pebbled peak was intoxicating and her hips began to ground against his.

His hands cupped her bottom and deepened her thrusts as he tugged on her nipple. Elena cried out in mixture pleasure and pain. She reached down and unfastened his belt and freed him from his denim prison. His cock sprang free and she began to pump him with her hand, working him into a frenzy and causing his mouth to move upwards towards her lips.

"I can't… believe this is… finally happening," she whispered between kisses.

Damon tugged on her lip. "Yeah, three weeks of waiting. Were you trying to kill me?"

Elena let out a gasp as Damon pushed aside her underwear and slipped a finger between her folds. He began pumping in and out of her while using his thumb to rub against her clit. She couldn't complete a full breath let alone work out the sentence she wanted to say. It came out more of a negating grunt than the resounding "no" she wanted. Damon understood nonetheless and curled his finger inside her, causing her to clench around him.

She released him and instead tugged on the raven black strands of his hair. Right as she could feel that tightening in her underbelly, Damon began kissing down her body and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Elena was now on her back, her skirt pushed up to her waist, and a devil between her thighs. She reached her hands back to grasp the throw pillow behind her head and began squeezing it with all her might as Damon worked magic with his tongue.

"Oh, God…" she breathed. "That feels so…So…. OH!"

"Good? Great?" Damon pushed his tongue inside her and began to flatten it within her walls. Elena's hips bucked off the couch of their own accord and he held her down with a flattened hand. The heels of her feet were digging into his muscled back, pushing him even deeper within her. "Oh, better than great?" he chuckled, the laughter sending shivers along her legs.

Between the swirling of his tongue and the endless brush of his fingers on her nub, it didn't take long for Elena to climax. She saw stars, spots, little yellow birds, all those ridiculous imagery as she came with thundering intensity. Just as her screams echoed against the ancient walls of her home, the door opened with a loud click.

Elena froze instantly, grabbing Damon's shirt from the floor and throwing it over her naked chest. She sat up and caught sight of her aunt and Jeremy making their way inside the house. Jeremy tripped over Elena's purse and keys causing both of them to turn towards the living room where Elena sat beat red with Damon zipping up his jeans.

"Oh, Elena! We didn't know you had _company_," Jenna smiled. "We'll just be in the kitchen. You two just… tidy up."

With a wink, Jenna pushed Jeremy down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Elena's face fell into her hands the moment they disappeared. "I can't believe my luck."

"So, that's your aunt. She seems fun," Damon shrugged.

Elena looked towards him and threw his shirt at him. "This is _so_ embarrassing."

Damon handed her tank top over to her. "We're adults. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He looked on as Elena slipped the material over her head and stood up, smoothing down her skirt. "I'd be a little pissed that we've been cockblocked twice in the same day but not embarrassed."

"Of course you're not embarrassed. You weren't the one having a screaming orgasm for the whole world to hear right as your aunt and little brother walked in."

Damon stood and pulled her tight to him. "I'm actually kind of proud of that one."

"You would be," she smiled, kissing his Adam's apple. Already she could feel the embarrassment dissipating. "So, ready to meet my family?"

"Ready to do the walk of shame?" he joked.

"Come on." She rolled her eyes and took his hand in hers. They walked towards the kitchen where Jenna and Jeremy were preparing bowls of ice cream. They looked up upon their entrance and Jenna couldn't help but smile at the sight of Elena hand in hand with a boy.

"Sorry, you two!" Jenna stated as she scooped some vanilla ice cream into a bowl. "My night class ended early and Jeremy texted me saying he was in the mood for some ice cream so… here we are. If we had known we would've had it at the parlor."

"No need for apologizes, Aunt Jenna. You don't need to apologize for coming into your own home." She shrugged and then gestured with her free hand towards Damon. "This is Damon Salvatore. He's vacationing here for the summer. Damon, this is my Aunt Jenna and my brother, Jeremy."

Damon smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

Jenna looked him up and down. "Oh, the pleasures all mine."

"Jenna!" Elena scolded.

"I'm kidding," Jenna shrugged. "Staying for ice cream, Damon?"

Damon checked his watch before answering. "Would love to." He walked around the island and surveyed the room before speaking again. "Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed an XBOX in the family room. Do you play?"

Jeremy let out a short laugh. "Yeah. Why do you?"

"I'm a fast learner. You in for a game?"

"Sure. Why not?"

The boys disappeared into the family and as soon as the sounds of a video game began, Jenna leaned over and whispered, "He is ridiculously hot."

"We're just having fun," Elena sighed, already warding off her aunts questions. The last thing she wanted to do was get Jenna's hopes up that this thing between her and Damon was for keeps. "He'll be gone by the end of the summer."

Jenna had a knowing smile on her face. "With the way he looks at you… I don't know about that."

Without another word, she grabbed the bowls of ice cream and walked toward the family room, cheering on Jeremy as he beat Damon in the game. Elena looked on, feeling that familiar tug on her heart. Ignoring it, she walked over and sat beside Damon. He looked at her with that familiar smirk and gave her a wink, just as he pummeled Jeremy's character into submission.

"I thought you said you never played before," Jeremy stated in shock.

"Fast reflexes. Isn't that right, Elena?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows causing her to nudge his shoulder, playfully and shove a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He laughed before turning towards her brother. "I could teach you the combination if you want."

"That would be great!" Jeremy exclaimed.

If this was just for fun, Elena wondered, why was he trying to win over her family? Elena looked at Damon, curiously, as he showed Jeremy the correct buttons to push. No, she was letting Jenna's words cause her imagination to see things that weren't there. Damon was just a nice guy. That's all. He had a baby brother of his own and that's why he and Jeremy were bonding so well.

Yet a part of her couldn't help but think that there was something more. That it was Damon working himself into her life and if that were true it would be even harder for her when he had to leave. And he had to leave. That was the one non-negotiable part of their agreement. They wouldn't get attached because he was meant for someone else. Why would a guy who had money and power ahead of him, settle down to the little to nothing life Elena could give him?

Damon turned towards her and playfully opened his mouth. With a shake of her head, Elena fed him another spoonful of ice cream, making sure to smear some of it onto his face. "Whoops! Sorry!" she teased.

"I'll get you for that, Gilbert!" he warned as he licked off the offending snack with his tongue.

Elena couldn't help but remember that very tongue working her into oblivion and she fought back a shiver. That's all she needed to snap her mind back to reality. She could do this as long as she stayed focus on what this was really about. Damon Salvatore was never going to fall in love with her—he warned her as much. She would be asking for heartbreak if she stupidly fell in love with him. When September came she would say goodbye because she had to. No regrets.

But she would give him the greatest summer of his life. She would rock his world and make sure he never forgot her even when he was off being married to Katherine. She may not be able to love him or have his heart but she would certainly leave her mark on his life.

With a smile she whispered in Damon's ear. "Game on, Salvatore."


	5. Fireworks

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Here it is… finally! Sorry for the tease in the last chapter but I'm sure this will make up for it! This chapter is dedicated to Morgan who without her idea this chapter wouldn't have its setting. LOVE YA! Also, if you have any ideas for fun summer stuff for D/E to do click the review button below and send them in. Either way read and review ;)**

* * *

"Elena! Order's ready!"

Grabbing the plates off the counter, Elena made her way to the awaiting patrons and placed it gently in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?" she questioned.

"No, we're fine. Thank you!"

"Just wave me over if you need anything."

She turned away and tended to her other tables. The bell above the door sounded causing Elena to turn towards it. A smile formed on her face as her pseudo boyfriend made his way inside Mystic Grille with Stefan on his tail. He took a seat at one of her booths, his eyes making their way towards her instantly. That ever present smirk lifted one corner of his mouth as he found her and she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach. God, he was hot.

With a shake of her head, she turned towards the hostess table to get the boys menus, meeting Caroline's eyes in the process. "You're boyfriends here."

"So is yours."

Elena brushed away the comment. Sure, they hung out every day, made out constantly, but that didn't mean they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were just in an exclusive relationship that wound end in a couple months. Labels didn't work for them. So, instead she changed the subject. "Getting off now?"

Caroline nodded. "Lunch time with the boy." With a wink, she turned and slipped beside Stefan, placing a feather light kiss on his nose. Stefan than put an arm around her and she snuggled close to him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. They were the picture of happiness and Elena couldn't help but be jealous of their freedom. No one was preventing Stefan from choosing Caroline to be his the way her and Damon were limited. Elena shook her head. Why did it matter? Damon didn't even think of her that way. She didn't either. Or did she?

Menus in hand, Elena made her way towards the table. "Be right with you."

She turned to tend to a table that had just finished their meals when Damon grabbed her waist and pulled her down to him. He sniffed her hair and tightened his arms around her. "Is that any way to greet me?"

"Damon, come on. I have to work. I'll be _right_ back."

"Take a break. You'll boss will understand."

Elena pushed free of his hold. "I don't have a break for another hour. I still have tables to tend to."

Damon shrugged. "Who cares? Take one anyway. I want to spend some time with my girl."

With her hands on her hips, Elena stared down at him. Was he being serious? Did he really not understand? Exasperated, she put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Caroline sent her a knowing look as Damon stood. Elena led him over towards the other side of the Grille where it wasn't occupied this early in the morning.

"I knew you'd be able to take a break," Damon smiled. He moved towards her, lips puckered, and Elena held out a hand to stop him.

"Are you seriously not getting that I'm angry right now?"

Damon tilted his head. "Why are you angry?" His voice began to rise. "Because I wanted to spend time with you? Most girls like that sort of thing."

"Maybe your stuck up rich girls do, but this girl has to work. My jobs important to me, Damon. I work hard to keep it. I can't just run off and play with you whenever you feel like it."

His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was looking everywhere but her. "Is that what you think this is?" His eyes finally met hers, the bright blue burning with intensity. "That were just playing around?"

"Look when you leave I'm going to have to return to my normal life. That life includes working my ass off to go to college and get out of here. You can't just come in and shake everything up, Damon." Her voice grew somber. "I'm having fun with you. I really am. More fun than I've had in a long time. But I need to be able to have a life to come back to when you leave."

Damon's voice was low and dangerous. "You told me you could handle this."

"I can," she stated, her voice leaving no room for argument. "But you're from a different world, Damon. You get everything handed to you. I have to work to survive. You have to understand that or _this_… this isn't going to work. Because I will not be left with nothing when you ride off in your expensive car right into another girl's arms."

Damon was quiet for a moment before he stated. "I'll pay your boss to give you the summer off. This way you have a job waiting for you come September and I get you all to myself all summer."

Elena tightened her fists. "You don't _own_ me, Damon. I'm not someone you can pay to be in your company. I have my own life. A life you won't be a part of come September. You made that pretty clear." Her voice was losing its momentum. "If you want something between us you need to realize that."

His eyes widened and softened as he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the words out, Elena's boss walked into the area. "Elena, I don't believe you're scheduled for a break now. You have tables waiting. Get back to work."

With a fleeting glance at Damon, she walked away. "Yes, sir. I'll work right through my shift to make up for it."

"Good." Her boss stared at Damon before he left. Elena was already tending to her tables by the time the bell sounded again. From the corner of her eyes she saw Damon's trademark leather jacket retreating from the grille. Elena wondered fought back tears as she wondered if that would be her last memory of him. Guess she was more invested than she thought.

Damn.

* * *

The town square was crowded with bodies as they gathered for the Independence Day fireworks. Laughter and smiles could be seen everywhere except on the face of one girl. Elena frowned as she looked down at her phone for the hundredth time tonight. Three days and no Damon. It was making her sick.

She knew that she had every right to stand up to him and say what she did. Damon couldn't expect her to drop everything for him, especially considering what he had proposed for their relationship. Elena needed to stand firm on the part of her life that would keep her going when he left. But even all that wasn't what was driving her crazy. It was the fact that she knew she was falling for him. And hard.

She was stupid. It was official.

"Will you put your phone away?" Caroline pleaded from beside her.

Slipping her phone back into her purse, she looked up at her best friend. "Sorry," she shrugged.

"Don't be. I'm just trying to get your mind off him and have a girl's night and you looking at your phone all night isn't helping."

Elena smiled, sadly. "I know. I know."

Caroline wrapped her arm around her petite friend and began walking towards the refreshment stand. They talked of the previous year's fireworks and the predictions for tonight. It let Elena's mind wander of Damon and their fight and the silence of her crummy phone. It did all of that until Stefan appeared at the hot dog stand.

"Stefan!" Caroline squealed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Lockwood's with your family."

"Change of plans. Kind of ended up here." Stefan shrugged before Caroline embraced him in a tight hug. "And I'm happy I did."

"Me too!" As she released him she took sight of Elena, uncomfortably kicking nonexistent stones on the sidewalk. "Oh, erm, I promised Elena we'd have a girls night tonight."

"Oh," Stefan's face dropped its smile. "That's okay. I'll just find Alaric. I'm sure he's here somewhere. He told Damon he met a girl and was meeting her here tonight with a bunch of people. I'm sure I can tag along. You girls have fun."

"No," Elena stated, halting Stefan from hugging Caroline goodbye. "You know what? I'm not really feeling good. I'll probably just go home and get some sleep. You two have fun."

Caroline walked towards her and gripped Elena's shoulders. "Are you sure? I'm totally okay with ditching Stefan. Ho's before bro's and all that."

"I'm sure. I know how much you've wanted to have a kiss under the fireworks. Go have fun. Text me later."

The girls hugged. "I will. Love you!"

"Love you, too."

Elena turned and headed home. As the crowd thinned out and cars began to crowd the streets, she maneuvered around the array of vehicle's tightening her path. When the sight of a pale blue Camaro and a dark clothed man appeared in front of her she stopped in her tracks. Damon leaned on the hood of his convertible, arms crossed and staring at her with rapt fascination.

With a scoff, Elena turned away from him and stalked away. Footsteps ran towards her and a hand gripped her arm, halting her in place. "Elena, wait! I want to talk to you."

"Oh, really?" She turned towards him, fire in her irises. "You had three days of chances to talk to me and nothing."

He looked at her, earnestly. "I didn't know what to say."

"And suddenly the words came to you, is that so?"

"I'm sorry!" The honesty in his words was enough to halt the words in her throat. Damon took that moment to continue. "You should know it takes a lot for me to admit that. I hardly ever apologize. It something my father taught me from a young age- not to apologize for saying what you feel but to defend it instead. What I mean by this little trip down Daddy Dearest Knows Best is you must mean a lot more than I expected for me to apologize. And that's confusing for me. That's why I didn't call you."

"I just need you to understand I can't drop my life for you, Damon. I ca—"

"Elena," Damon whispered, stepping closer towards her. "I understand. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I should've known from the beginning. You're independence is one of the things that I like about you."

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "So, you like me?"

"Just a little." Damon wiggled his brows. "No need to tweet about it." He drew her close and the scent of him enveloped her senses. Her fingertips tingled with the need to touch him, her back arched already craving his touch. It was too much at once and Damon seemed oblivious to it.

"I'm really am sorry, Elena."

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Elena's body crashed against his just as the first firework set in the night sky. Her lips molded against his as his hands gripped her body, crushing her to his chest as he walked backwards to use his car for support. All the frustration and anger from the day seeped out of their bodies at each persistent movement of their mouths. There was nothing stopping them now, not phone calls from friends, not interrupting family members, not even their own stubbornness. After weeks of waiting they were finally going to complete the final act of the passion that ignited between them.

As the fireworks boomed above, Damon opened the door to his car and hastily ushered them both into the backseat. Once inside, Elena let out a nervous laugh causing Damon to reach out and tenderly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He was looking at her now; his mouth parted, his chest heaving with labored breaths. She was no different but the way he looked at her… well, she was thankful she was sitting.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, sincerely. His hand rested on her thigh, slowly inching the hem of her dress upwards. One word would stop his assent. One word would put an end to the needy feeling building inside her. But that's not the word that made its way out of her in a breathy voice.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I've been waiting for this for weeks!"

Damon smirked, his hand reaching the apex of her thighs. "Me too."

Elena leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, slipping her tongue against his as he slipped a finger inside her. Her gasping moan was muffled both by his mouth and the loud, booming fireworks in the distance. No one would be in the parking lot till afterwards, but it was just the time they needed.

He eased her down in the backseat, her hair fanning out around her and putting her in a halo of sorts. He smiled down at her, his fingers working wonders between her thighs. Elena's hands went to the buttons on Damon's shirt and began undoing each rounded, black button with ease. She eased the material off his muscled arms and disposed of it on the front seat. She felt along his upper body until her fingers found their way to the raven strands atop his head. Elena pulled him closer as Damon pushed up her dress and tugged down her underwear.

Elena's hands fumbled with his jeans as she eased them down his legs. Their eyes met and she swore she could see right down to the very core of him. She wanted to know every part of him, the good and the bad. What were his dreams and aspirations? How did he really feel about taking over his father's company? Did he think he could do it in the way she knew he could? Why was she thinking about all of this when Damon was positioning himself at her entrance?

She leaned forward and pulled Damon down to her, letting her head collide against the leather seat. After a few seconds Damon pulled back and whispered, "I want to see you."

Her eyes stared up at him as he pushed inside her and her voice let out a long throaty moan. It was everything she imagined and more. They moved together, learning what the other liked and finding any easy rhythm. He liked it when she rolled her hips. She loved the way he kissed her neck. When that familiar tightening began in her underbelly they changed positions. Damon sat up with her straddled on his lap. She moved on top of him, rubbing herself against him, heightening the sensation as his hips thrust faster.

The boom of the fireworks became more frequent as a warming sensation grew out from inside her and spread out to the tips of her fingertips and toes. Her scream of pleasure was loud, covered only by the climaxing fireworks but meant only for his ears. He followed soon after, his hand tight on her hips and he pushed inside her one final time.

When they finished she sat beside him, his arm around her shoulder, her head on his chest. A chill crept across her skin causing a shiver, a Damon found himself rubbing her arm in an effort to keep her warm. He reached forward grabbing his button-up and positioning it on to her shivering body. Despite the heat inside the car and the fogged windows, the night air had crept its way in.

Elena found herself drifting off to sleep, her breath evening out as her eyes slowly closed. Damon noticed the change and when she was seconds from slipping into the unconscious, he whispered, "No matter what happens, you'll always have my heart. It'll always belong to you, Elena."

Scared of what would happen if she replied, she let the darkness suck her in. Damon's words echoing in her dreams. This summer just got complicated.


	6. Brown Eyed Girl

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: We've got a chapter or two until the inevitable end of our couple's summer. Then the chapters will swap back and forth between Elena and Damon's POV and they have to deal with their lives following their break up.**

**This chapter's soundtrack moment was brought to you by Lcuy (: Enjoy!**

* * *

Their first fight certainly wasn't their last. They fought constantly as their deadline drew nearer and ever present. They didn't agree on much, in fact they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other. In the days following Independence Day, not a moment was spent without their hands on each other, without some sort of connection keeping them as one. They locked themselves into Elena's bedroom and studied one another's bodies until they were both masters. Damon mesmerized the various beauty marks that covered Elena's body, kissed the tiny freckles that imprinted her olive skin. Elena danced her fingers along the contours of Damon's body and brushed her hand against the scrapes and scars that imperfected the God-like man beside her. It was their only little slice of heaven.

But eventually reality called.

Both their phones were filled with unanswered texts and phone calls. Up until now the constant chiming blurred into the soundtrack that was filled with grunts and moans and the occasional giggle as they moved together. But when it all became too much, they responded back to Caroline and Stefan's pleas to join them at the beach with a resounding yes. They needed to make new memories outside the confines of Elena's room and what better way than to be partially naked and sunkissed.

With plans to meet up in a few hours, Damon left Elena's bedroom with a smile playing on his lips. Elena watched him leave and found herself kicking her bed as she flailed around in excitement. Even with their impending deadline she had never felt more happy or alive than in his presence. She couldn't let the melancholy feeling in the pit of her stomach ruin their summer. She signed up for this, knew what she was getting into from the get-go. She was going to enjoy this bubble of happiness while it lasted.

She stared up at the ceiling, images of the past few days playing through her head. With a smile on her face and her thumb between her teeth, she chuckled silently to herself. They were a moment suspended in time. It would all fade eventually but she would always remember this summer and the guy who pulled her from the funk she'd been in since her parents death.

Deadline forgotten, she showered and dressed with a smile. She felt so sated and cared for it was hard to imagine a time when Damon wouldn't be in her life. Elena was so wrapped up in her own head, she didn't see the hard mass she bumped into while strolling into the kitchen downstairs. She briefly lost her footing before regaining balance and coming face to face with the half-naked version of Damon's quasi best friend slash bodyguard.

Alaric gave her a lazy, nervous smile and gestured to the ice cream carton in his hand. "Chunky monkey?"

"Uh," Elena replied. "No, I'm good."

"More for me and Jenna then."

"So, my aunts the girl Stefan said you were into?"

Alaric shrugged. "It kind of just happened."

Elena nodded and shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Just be good to her. She's a lot more fragile than she plays off."

"I could say the same about you," Alaric pointed out.

Her eyes bugged out. "What?"

"I know you have this… deal with Damon. Just… be careful. He's not going to disappoint his father and I'm afraid the two of you are getting more invested than you care to admit." He brought his hand awkwardly through his hair. "I know it's not my place but Damon's one of my best friends and—"

"It's okay," Elena interrupted. "I get it. I'll be careful."

With a nod, Alaric walked passed her and jogged up the stairs. Elena watched after him with a heavy heart. Even though the conversation was awkward, Alaric's words were just the reminder she needed. No matter what Damon said while she was moments from sleep, she wasn't his forever. That title would belong to Katherine Mikaelson come September. Damon wasn't one to follow his heart when it conflicted with business. He would never go against his father. He couldn't handle that disappointment.

With Damon wedging himself further and further into the confines of her heart, she had to keep her head on straight. Easier said than done.

* * *

"Your serve, 'Lena!" Caroline squealed with her hand atop her beige floppy hat.

With a shake of her head, Elena rotated the ball in her hands. Damon crouched in front of her and shook his ass in preparation. With a look over his shoulder he sent her a wink causing Elena to laugh before serving the ball towards Stefan and Caroline court.

It had been an amazing time at the beach full of sunbathing, swimming, and volleyball. The moment they arrived, Damon wasted no time in ridding himself of the black tank top that covered his chiseled upper body and ran towards the water. He dove into the water with Stefan at his heels. The girls shared a glance before walking towards the water's edge and admiring the playful spirit of the two brothers as they splashed water in each other's faces.

When Damon caught her eyes, he narrowed them dangerously and Elena began to step backwards in mock fear. He shot out of the water and raced towards her, scooping her bikini clad body over his shoulder and returning to the waves. They plunged into the depths and emerged together, gasping for air and finding each other instead.

It took Caroline's splashing to tear them apart and soon enough the four of them were playing in the water before noticing a vacant volleyball net and beginning a couples game. Rather than keep score the foursome decided to just play along and have fun. Stefan would lift Caroline up for a spike and Damon would shield Elena with his body when Caroline daintily hit the ball in her direction.

Sometime during the day a man came over with flyers to remind the group that his cover band was playing on the boardwalk. After handing Stefan the flyer he drifted to the next group and Caroline looked towards everyone as questioned, "Wanna make a night of it?"

Elena and Damon exchanged a glance, lust radiating through their eyes.

"Oh, come on, you two! You can do the horizontal no pants dance later."

"Alright," Elena murmured, embarrassment flooding her cheeks. "Let's hit the boardwalk for some food and drinks and then make a night of it!"

* * *

Bright lights illuminated the darkness as they made their way down the boardwalk. Damon's hand was firmly gripping her own, keeping her close as she pulled him to different vendors and games. He won her a stuffed bear that she now clutched in her free hand as they entered the busier section that had a band playing live music. The group huddled near the edge of the crowd and watched as people began to dance to the beat. Caroline caught the scent of corn dogs and dragged Stefan to the vendor.

Just as they disappeared the band changed songs and Damon leaned towards her and whispered low in her ear, "Wanna dance? Vertically this time."

Elena smiled at him, a laugh bubbling at her lips. "Of course."

He walked forward, tugging her along with him, until they were in the center of the makeshift dance floor. The guitar thumbed an upbeat tune as Damon twirled her in his arms. They danced and shimmied around the floor until Damon pulled her close and sung into her ear. He wasn't the best singer but, boy, did she love this song.

_Laughing and a running hey, hey__  
__Skipping and a jumping__  
__In the misty morning fog with__  
__Our hearts a thumpin' and you__  
__My brown eyed girl,__  
__You my brown eyed girl._

Damon stressed the last two lines and Elena felt the tell-tale butterflies in her stomach. Before she could stay focused on the bubbling feelings inside her, he swung her out and her skirt fanned out around her. Elena sung the _"__sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_" as she shimmied back towards him needing the comfort of his arms and the melody of his voice. His voice took on a husky tone as he mumbled the last verse.

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout__  
__Making love in the green grass__  
__Behind the stadium with you__  
__My brown eyed girl__  
__You my brown eyed girl_

The band finished up the song but Elena's mind was lost in the depths of Damon's blue eyes that resembled the ocean that crashed a few feet away. She smiled as he tilted her head up and brought his lips down to hers. Her hands buried themselves in the raven locks of his hair as he crushed her body tight to his. She was his. No matter how the summer ended or where their lives took them, she would hold this moment, this summer with her for the rest of her boring life. He has whispered days before about how his heart would belong here with her and she let that solace fill her up and warm her insides as her mouth parted and gave invitation to Damon's persistent tongue.

Her body sighed at the feeling of being reunited with his. This is what she would miss more than anything; that feeling of content and complete acceptance that she found in Damon's arms. When he pulled back and brushed his hand against her cheek, his eyes saying things he knew his mouth couldn't. The moment seemed to hang in the air, repeating those three little words that would ruin everything. The corner of his mouth lifted in a faux smile as he whispered, "Ready to go find the love birds?"

"Mm hmm," she replied, taking his hand and leading him away from the crowd. Elena knew she needed to guard her heart and not let the disappointment show on her face but it was hard to hide it from her voice.

Suddenly, Damon halted to a stop and Elena turned towards him. "What's going on in that pretty little head, brown eyed girl?" he teased. "You're not telling me something."

"It's not important, Damon. Let's just go find Stefan and Caroline."

But he didn't budge. "Talk to me." He paused and his blue eyes betrayed the strength he was portraying. "You haven't said anything about what I said last night. I know you weren't asleep, Elena."

"There's nothing to say. This is ending in a few weeks. No matter how we feel you won't be mine come then."

Damon brought his hands to her face, holding her too him. It was as if he needed the beauty of her eyes to get him through the words building in his throat. "If only things were different. Then I wouldn't be afraid to tell you how much I—"

But the words never came because Caroline and Stefan came bustling towards them, shoving an array of boardwalk foods into their faces. They put on a smile and laughed at Caroline's reaction to the corndog she was swooning over. The moment was over and as the music in the distance became a fading beat, so did rest of Damon's sentence. And Elena was grateful. She couldn't let herself hear those words. Not when she was already teetering so delicately on her own sanity. If he said those words she wouldn't be able to let him go.

On the ride home to Mystic Falls they both found themselves staring out their respective windows, looking towards a future that could never be theirs.

He couldn't have said it better himself.

_If only._


	7. Beginning of the End

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

"Look who decided to finally show his face."

Damon turned towards the voice coming from the parlor already knowing who would be standing there. There leaning against the door frame was his father, drink in hand, and a disappointed pout puckering his face. It was a mask he often wore in front of his son, the major disappointment. No matter how much of his life Damon gave up for his father's company or to save his brother, it wasn't enough in Giuseppe's eyes. It would never be enough.

"Father," Damon nodded. He had every intent to continue his path upstairs to his room and disappear but his father was never one to allow him to have his way. That would be making his life to easy. If it was this summer would've been very different and he wouldn't have to hold back as much as he was with Elena. He nearly let a phrase slip tonight that could've ruined everything. Most couples who had been dating for three months would've found it natural to say how they really felt but his relationship with Elena was anything but normal even if it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Giuseppe placed the drink down on the table in front of him and stalked towards his son. "You've been spending a lot of time with that townie girl."

"Yeah… What of it?"

"I just want to make sure you have your head in the game, son. In two weeks' time we'll be returning to Richmond and I don't want any _complications_ with your pending engagement to Katherine."

With a roll of his eyes, Damon responded, "No worries, Father. Your precious business deal will go through without a hitch."

"Oh, there better be a hitch alright. You getting hitched to Miss Mikaelson."

"You know what I meant," Damon sighed. The play on words wasn't nearly as his father believed it to be. Damon was the artist when it came to wordplays. A trait his father was jealous of, immensely. He walked over to a nearby chair and collapsed on it. It had been a long day spent with Elena road tripping around the nearby towns of Mystic Falls. Letting the wind blow through their hair with an easy going beat blasting through his stereo and Elena's hand in his, it had been one of the highlights of his life. There was little chatter but what made it so wonderful was how easy it was being with her. Sure they talked. He got her to open up about her parent's death and old boyfriends. She questioned him about his favorite ice cream and books. It had been a perfect day and his night would've been spent with her as well, learning more about her childhood, more about anything involving _her_, had she not had a night shift at the diner. Regardless he was utterly spent and in no mood for his father berating. "Are we done?"

"Just one more thing," Giuseppe took the seat opposite Damon, crossing one leg over the other. "Bring the townie girl to the party this Friday. I'd _love_ to meet her."

"That's okay," Damon replied as he stood and began making his way out of the room. "She has no interest in this part of my life because our relationship has an end date. I have other obligations as you've constantly pointed out."

His father eyed him. "So, now you're in a relationship?" He shook his head. "This is why I asked you to not get involved with just one woman it creates… _unnecessary_ attachments. Women feel the need to label things, create imaginary connections that aren't really there."

"She won't be a problem. That's why she won't be attending the dance. Now if you don't mind…"

"I'll be the judge of that," his father stated in a voice that dared to be challenged. When he found no qualms from his son, he continued in authoritative manner. "Bring her to the ball. No arguments, Damon."

Like the dutiful son he was, Damon nodded and made his way upstairs to the solace of his bedroom. With a regretful sigh, he dialed Elena's number and delivered the bad news. He had no idea what his father was up to but he knew it wasn't good. No matter how distracted he got with mingling around he had to make sure to not let Elena out of his sight. The whole idea of Giuseppe meeting Elena was to make sure she didn't get in the way of anything and that was something Damon already knew wouldn't happen. Business came first in this family. Damon's happiness was the least of Giuseppe's concerns. Elena made Damon happy and that's why she had to be kept as far away from his father at all costs.

* * *

"This one isn't bad," Caroline murmured as she held up an elegant turquoise ball gown.

Elena released the dresses she had been browsing from and walked towards her best friend. The dress was decent and fairly pretty. Her eyes immediately went to the price tag and with one look at the enormous price she shook her head with a resounding no.

They had been at this all morning. The moment Damon had called her with the news that she would be attending some elaborate ball held at his family's mansion; Elena immediately tried to get out of it. She knew meeting Damon's family, entering his world would complicate things even further between them. Apparently even though she had no interest in going her presence had been requested by Damon's father no less. Talk about awkward. So, she wasted no time in calling Caroline and pleading with her to help her shop for a dress that would make her worthy of being on Damon Salvatore's arm.

Caroline had already been invited weeks prior by Stefan and was all set with a beautiful blue ball gown hand delivered to her by the younger Salvatore. It was exquisite and lovely and fit the blonde bombshell like a glove. Elena wasn't sure she would be so lucky judging by the prices of the elegant dresses before her.

"Why not, Elena?" Caroline questioned, running the fabric through her hands.

"Because that's more than a months' worth of tips. I can't spend that much for one night for a guy who isn't even staying in my life."

"Didn't I tell you?" The blonde dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a black card. "This is all courtesy of Damon Salvatore. He's paying for dress, shoes, hair, makeup… the works!"

Elena's eyes went wide. "What?" She grabbed the card with curious fingers, already running the pad of her thumb over the raised letters bearing his name.

"Damon wants you to have the dress of your dreams."

"I can't believe him," Elena whispered in awe.

Caroline took back the card and put an arm around her best friend. "Believe it, honey! Just think of yourself as Cinderella. Tonight's the night you get to ditch the rags and look like a princess."

"Then after midnight I have to return to the real world."

With a sigh, Elena left her best friend and wander over to another rack of dresses. She browsed through the fabrics not really paying attention since her mind was a million miles away. Despite Damon's promises that everything would be fine, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. Seeing him in his world filled of expensive suits and lavish parties would be a major wakeup call that she was just borrowing him for the summer. When all this was finished she would have to return the man she was falling in love with back with both hands and not allow herself to look back. This was the beginning of the end and she wasn't at all ready for it.

Her hand met with the material of a strapless black gown that flowed out at the hips with chiffon and lace. Throughout the dress were hints of gold; in the beating, the satin, even the petticoat beneath. She stared at the dress in wonder, even daring to take it off the rack and hold it against her body. It was perfect and she hadn't known she was smiling until Caroline came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm pretty sure the fairytale didn't end after midnight. He came running after her."

Their eyes met in the mirror, unwilling to voice the concerns plaguing Elena mind, she looked away. Damon and Elena were far from a fairytale. This prince wouldn't come running after her because he had a princess of his own to build a life with. Instead, Elena voiced the other thing threatening her happiness. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to lose you and him at the same time," Elena sputtered.

It hadn't come as a shock when the blonde had come bursting into her home ranting about how Stefan had asked her to come with him to Richmond. Since meeting each other the both of them had been inseparable—much like her and Damon. Only they didn't have a cutoff date. They didn't have a future looming over their summer keeping them from creating one they wanted. Elena had been happy for her friend, happy she made it out of this one stoplight town. Stefan would be good to her; he loved her whole-heartedly after all. It just sucked that she would be losing two of the most important people in her life at once.

"I know," Caroline frowned. "You'll get out of here, 'Lena. I have faith in you. Your time will come."

"I hope so." Though a part of her knew that while her dreams were too big for this town, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to leave it.

"So," the blonde began, "are you saying 'yes' to the dress?"

Elena laughed at the famous phrase from one of their favorite shows and with a wide smile stated, "Yes."

With bright faces they wandered towards the clerk and tried on the gown, knowing it would fit perfectly. And it did. Without hesitation—and without letting Elena look at the price tag—Caroline handed over Damon's charge card and bought the dress. The rest of the day was full of girl time as they prepared for the upcoming ball. Pushing all thoughts from her mind, Elena promised herself that she would enjoy the moment, the here and now, and not let the millions of things that were wrong with her life threaten this little bubble of happiness. Tonight would be fun. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Damon stood at the bottom of the stairs of the Gilbert household. Jenna was bouncing excitedly beside him, camera in hand, as they awaited Elena's descent from upstairs. He had arrived here early, wanting time alone with her, only to find out she was too busy preparing herself for tonight. He took it in stride, choosing to catch up with his old bodyguard and best friend who had chosen to stay in Mystic Falls when Damon's family returned to Richmond. He had given up the lavish lifestyle of being friends with the elder Salvatore in favor of the warm love of an auburn haired beauty. Alaric was happy and Damon had never been more envious.

When he heard the first creak of wood he had all but bolted from his seat in the living room. Then he caught sight of her heel clad foot, followed by black fabric all leading up to the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever seen. She was an angel sent from above and as she held out a hand for him to take, he couldn't help but think how he had ever got so lucky. Jenna snapped away, capturing little moments like the beauty of her smile and the way Damon's eyes had yet to leave her face as she stood beside him.

"Damon! Look this way!" Jenna called, causing him to begrudgingly turn his attention toward the camera and smile.

With a bright flash, Jenna lowered the camera and hugged the beauty beside him, murmuring words of praise and promises that she would have a wonderful time tonight. She placed a firm hand on Damon's should and made him promise to take care of her and not do anything she wouldn't do. "That's not exactly leaving much, Jenna," Elena laughed and it sounded like wind chimes.

Damon snapped back to the present at Jenna's insistent squeeze. "I'll take good care of her."

"Good! Now have fun!"

With a wave, they turned and headed for Damon's car. He held the door for her, helping her inside, before making his way to the driver side and slipping inside with ease. He reached over her and opened his glove compartment, pulling out a single red rose. "This is for you."

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Elena smiled and leaned forward taking the awaiting kiss at Damon's lips. She melted against him as his hand reached up to caress her cheek. He needed this, needed her easy presence and the smile one her lips to give him the strength to get through tonight. No matter what happened tonight, he would keep his hand firmly grasping hers.

Reluctantly, he pulled back. "Ready?" he questioned, ready for any sign that they should hit the highway and run far, far away.

"As I'll ever be." Elena chuckled.

And with that they headed towards the party unaware of the drama that was about to unfold.


	8. Broken Melody

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Here it is… See you down below.**

* * *

The Salvatore's mansion was immaculate. With high ceilings and decorative paintings and tapestries it had all the feel of a historical home meant for lavish Lords and Lady's. Elena had never felt more out of place in her life. She pulled on her gloves and fidgeted until Damon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his smiling face and felt the nervousness dissipate. She could do this. For him.

"Welcome to my not so humble abode," he smirked.

"It huge!"

Damon leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear. "That's what she said."

Elena narrowed her eyes. She had walked right into that one. "Be good."

"I'm being the perfect gentleman." He smiled and tilted his chin up in the air with a sense of entitlement. When he looked down at her his eyes were alight with mischief. "Although, I'd like to see what's underneath all those layers and work out some high school fantasies in my bedroom."

With just his breath against her skin and the fact that he looked absolutely delicious, she had half a mind to take him up on his offer. But this would be the only opportunity for her to get a glimpse at his world—the world that would take him away from her. People in gorgeous gowns and expensive tuxes dotted the entry room all amidst in chatter. They had all the time in the world for removing their articles of clothing but for now she wanted to enjoy the feeling of being shown off as his date.

"Later, Damon," she smiled, standing on her tippy-toes and planting a gentle kiss upon his freshly shaven cheek. "I have a special surprise just for you."

After finding the perfect dress, Caroline and Elena had stopped by a lingerie store for some special surprises for their boys. Underneath the beauty and elegance of her ball gown was a lace and mesh teddy that barely covered her body. It hinted sexuality and desire and it enveloped everything she craved and that Damon brought out in her.

"So, that was where the charges to Victoria's Secret came from. I thought Stefan was trying on women's underwear again."

"I thought that was our little secret, brother," Stefan stated as he bumped shoulders with his elder brother. On his arm, with her hair piled atop her head with curls and pins, looking like a princess, was Caroline. She was practically bubbling with excitement and clearly in her element. A waiter passed by and the blonde wasted no time in grabbing a flute of champagne from him with her white gloved hand and bringing it to her lips with grace. Stefan reached over and grabbed his own while Damon grabbed one for himself and the once again fidgety girl beside him.

"Oh, Stefan wears my underwear all the time," Caroline pointed out. She nuzzled his neck and with a growl added, "I find it extremely sexy."

Damon turned towards Elena. "Please, don't ever ask me to do that."

"No worries. The only reason you'll be touching my underwear is to take them off."

"I knew there was a reason I let you stick around." Damon wiggled his eyebrows in that way that always went straight to her core. She shivered under his gaze and he responded by running a soothing finger down her bare spine. But before she could hint to him that she had changed her mind about running up to his bedroom, all chit-chat around them began to die down.

Elena looked around and her gaze eventually fell towards the staircase where a man in his mid-forties leaned against the banister and beckoned with his fingers. She felt pressure at her forehead and turned to see Damon and Stefan making their way towards the man. His hair was parted two the side and his face was etched with wrinkles. He looked worn and tired but there was a hardness in his eyes despite the faux smile on his face.

Caroline stepped beside her. "That's Daddy Salvatore."

When Elena went to respond, his eyes fell on her. The words stuck in her throat as the mean Caroline had pointed out eyed her like one would an unwanted parasite. Once his sons were beside him, Mr. Salvatore leaned over to whisper in his eldest son's ear. Damon followed his father's gaze and looked towards Elena and responded with a nod. His father whispered in his ear once again and Damon stiffened beside him. With a scowl, he stepped away and let Stefan be embraced by his father. Once the pleasantries were over, Mr. Salvatore called the room to attention.

"Welcome guests for the Annual Salvatore Summer Ball." He paused as the people clapped before continuing with his speech. "This was something that began by my family's ancestors in a way to bring the town together in celebration before the fall harvest begun. Now it has become more of a fundraiser of sorts hosted by my company—the company soon to be taken by my eldest son, Damon—" he gestured to Damon and Elena watched as a tight lip smile graced his face, "to raise efforts to keep history alive in Mystic Falls. So, enjoy, have fun, dance and please see the Salvatore Industries tent out back for donations for this year's cause: the restoration Wickery Bridge. Thank you!"

Two large ornate doors near the winding staircase opened to reveal a large ballroom. The crowd began to make their way in that direction but Elena couldn't take her eyes off the staircase. Damon seemed to be in the midst of an argument with his father as Stefan tried to intervene. It was only when her and Caroline grew closer toward the staircase did the faux smile appear on Mr. Salvatore's face and his two sons stepped down towards them.

Damon's eyes held apprehension and were full of apologies as he placed his hand on the curve of her back and brought her towards his father. "Elena, this is my father. Giuseppe Salvatore."

Elena smiled as warmly as she could. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Damon's told me so much about you."

"Only good things I hope," Giuseppe joked, slapping his son on the back so hard Damon nearly lost his footing.

"Of course." Elena secretly clung to Damon's hand and he squeezed hers in response. "He admires your hard work and hopes he can be half the president you are once he takes over."

"My son said that?" Giuseppe turned to his son. "Who knew?"

Damon shrugged. "I have my moments."

Giuseppe looked between the couple before him. "Well, you better get to the ballroom. The first dance will be starting any minute and its tradition that Salvatore's are present for it. Do save me a dance, Miss Elena."

He disappeared into the crowd and the group was left alone. Caroline watched after him before sarcastically muttering, "Well, that wasn't awkward."

"Could've been worse," Damon chided.

"He wasn't that bad." Elena knew he seemed forthright and clearly didn't get along well with his sons. But she couldn't help but put herself in the man's shoes. He was a business man through and through and what must it have been like to lose his wife and then become solely responsible for the upbringing of a young boy and a newborn. He must've handled it the only way he knew how—he made it simply a business juncture.

Damon appeared taken aback. "You clearly don't know him like I do."

"No, I don't. I'm just saying I could understand why he is the way he is."

"Don't let that deceive you."

"Well, that's our cue," Stefan said as he held out his arm for Caroline. They made their way to their way to the dance floor. The orchestra was beginning to set up and rather than look at Damon, Elena marveled at the beauty of the room before her. A crystal chandelier hung from a ceiling that was painted with the depiction of Roman Gods dancing around Mount Olympus in the clouds. It had all the beauty of the Sistine Chapel—not that Elena had ever been.

Damon looked expectantly at Elena before holding out his hand. "Want to dance?"

Elena smiled and placed her hand in his. "It is a _tradition_," she mocked.

With her arm in Damon's, they made their way onto the floor where two lines of couples had already formed. Caroline and Stefan were across from them already looking comfortable. Elena felt the nerves filling up inside her. She had no formal dance training. The only dancing she ever did was at clubs or the occasional swerve of her hips as she cooked dinner.

That was when she felt the secure grasp of Damon's hand on her waist and the gentle squeeze of his hand as he held hers. He leaned over just as the music began. "Just follow my lead. I've got you."

She smiled at him as they began to move. Her body listened to his instructions, the pressure of his hand the fluidness of his movements. He was her perfect partner. She trusted him inexplicitly. Without question. In his arms she would find no harm. She hadn't felt this kind of safety since she was little.

It was as they danced that the realization settled over her.

_She was in love with him. _

Elena let the feeling wrap around her and calm her like a security blanket. It had been building inside her for quite some time now and it took the piercing gaze of his eyes on her now to pull it out of her and force her to embrace it. Oh fate was a cruel thing. It chose this moment, this guy to make her fall so helplessly in love. It radiated her being and filled her with warmth until all she could do was accept it.

And accepting it meant she couldn't lose him.

She would wait of course. Until after the dance. If he was happy with leaving and marrying a woman he had stated he couldn't love, if he was happy taking over a company he wanted no part of, then she would hand him over to the darkness with both hands. Being in love meant putting the other person's happiness above your own. But Damon would have to admit he wasn't happy for her to pull him into her light.

Maybe his destiny was her. Maybe this could be more than just the summer romance they had intended.

The orchestra played the final notes and the song ended. The crowd applauded before joining those already on the dance floor. Damon and Elena easily began the second, third, fourth dance until a slight tap on her shoulder told them someone was about to cut in.

"I believe you owe me a dance, Miss Elena."

Damon nodded at Elena's glance and handed the girl off to his father. Giuseppe's arms enveloped her waist as they awkwardly took the first step in their dance. "Sorry, if I'm bad at this," Elena warned.

"I suppose there isn't much formal dancing in your neck of the woods."

"Not much at all." Elena laughed. After a beat she pointed out, "You have a beautiful home."

"I can't take much of the credit. It was handed down to me and after Isabella passed, I hired people to handle the upkeep while we're in Richmond."

Elena nodded. She had suspected as much. "It must've been pretty daunting inheriting such a huge responsibility."

"Facing challenges is in the Salvatore blood. Which reminds me," he paused, looking around the room, "if you would please come with me."

Caught off guard, Elena froze in her spot. It took the not-so-gentle pull of Giuseppe's arm to make her move. She caught no sight of Damon as she left the ballroom and she suspected that was what the man in front of her had been making sure of. In an effort to save her arm, she began to move on her own accord and Giuseppe lessened his hold. She followed him down winding hallways until stopped at a locked door. Once unlocked, Giuseppe held it open and she stepped inside.

It was an office of sorts, filled with bookcases and filling cabinets. Photographs of his sons and various celebrities and public figures were all over the room. Two plush red leather chairs faced a massive oak desk which Giuseppe sat behind. He gestured in front of him. "Please, have a seat."

Cautiously, like one would approach a snake, Elena walked forward and took a seat in one of the chairs. She felt as if she had blindly stepped into the lion's den and was moments away from being eviscerated. She kept her eyes on him just in case any claws came out as he folded his hands in front of him and looked up at her with fire burning his gaze.

"So it would seem we have a bit of a complication, Elena."

Brows furrowed, Elena questioned, "We do?"

"Yes, we do. It would seem my son has become quite taken with you and its affecting my business." He stood and walked over to the window. "He was meant to have fun this summer, sow his oats—if you will. But instead he spends every waking moment with the same girl, getting swept up in her world, her standard of living."

"Excuse me," she interrupted. "Do you have something against people who work hard for their money rather than just continually inherit it with no hard work whatsoever?"

She wasn't backing down. It was one thing to accuse her of things out of her control but to downgrade her work ethic was something else entirely. Her 'standard of living' may not be filled with expensive clothes and lavish parties but she was proud of everything she had because she had worked damn hard to get it. His arrogance wasn't going to make her feel unworthy.

"No, I don't. It's honest work. I just don't want my son, who is full of such promise, to be associating with trash. People in your situation see him as a meal ticket—a way to better yourself. Don't think I didn't see the way you eyed this house, the way you let Damon pay for this role you've filled yourself in. You're living in a delusional fairytale and the only accuracy in it is once the clock strikes twelve your prince in Armani clothing will be marrying someone else and embracing the shoes he was born to fill."

Elena stood up and walked to the side of the desk. There would be no boundaries get in the way of this conversation. She had tried to understand the man before her and instead was reward with the brutal honesty of who he was. "I'll forget the fact that you called me trash and that you're implying that I have some elaborate plan to get my hooks in your son and milk him for all his worth because unlike you I have Damon's happiness in mind. Are you honestly willing to tell me you would marry your son off and condemn him to a life where he'll constantly feel trapped just for the sake of business? He's your son! _His_ happiness and _his_ dreams should come before any of that."

He stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "It seems I've underestimated you, Elena. I didn't want to play this card but it seems I must." He walked towards his desk and opened the bottom drawer on the left side, pulling out a folder that was filled with papers. "I see your Aunt Jenna is currently a real estate broker while attending a community college nearby. Very interesting…"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Elena spoke, "What's that got to do with all this?"

"Oh, nothing. Except…" He looked up from the file and looked towards her with an evil smile. "I'd hate for her to lose her real estate license and get kicked out of college for a scandal because you were selfish enough to hang on to something that could never be yours."

Tears stung her eyes. "Y-You wouldn't?" He had hit her in the spot she was most vulnerable. No matter how much she loved Damon or how happy he made her, she couldn't let that threaten her aunt. Her wonderful aunt who had given up everything to raise her and was currently struggling just like her to live.

"Oh I would and I can. It's your choice, Elena. End this… _thing_ with my son and never see him again or times or going to get even tougher for your little family."

It wasn't even a question. As much as it broke her, tore her apart from the insides, she knew the answer the moment the ultimatum was given. There was no escaping this. Not even if Damon loved her too. She wasn't strong enough to go against Giuseppe and Damon himself had proven he wasn't prepared to stand up to him either. Elena needed to protect her family.

"I'll end it," she whispered in a voice so tiny and defeated it didn't even sound like her.

"Wise choice. I'd suggest sooner rather than later."

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she exited the Salvatore mansion. She had called Jenna to come and get her, not wanting to face Damon or Caroline in this frantic state. It felt as if she had signed half her heart away to the devil. She wasn't prepared for the heartache that losing Damon would do.

It only got worse when she heard him calling her name. "Elena! Elena, where are you going!"

"I… I got to go home," she mumbled.

He turned her towards him and halted at the sight of her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I just need to go home and… think about some stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She took a shaky breath. "Just this… us."

"Yeah?" His face hardened and he took a nervous swallow.

"You're going away soon, Damon. You're leaving." She paused to meet his eyes. "And I'm staying here. I can't compete with her, Damon. I can't compete with _this_."

"Elena," Damon ventured, "what are you saying? I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't have to go back. I can stay here. With you. You can teach me how to get a job of my own," he laughed.

"No, Damon. You have to go." She shook her head. "And this. I think we should just end it now before anyone else gets hurt."

Damon stepped forward and took her face in his hands. "You don't love me?"

Having him that close, having his breath, his scent, surround her was too much. She backed away. Tires road over the gravel and she turned to see Jenna's car appear on the driveway. "I have to go."

Damon was silent before he whispered sincerely into the darkness. "I love you, Elena."

A lonely tear made its way down her cheek. She had waited so long for those words and for it to be said now, when she couldn't be there to tell him how much she loved him too, was another cruel twist of fate. Sobs racked through her chest. "I just don't see how this is going to work."

She watched as his face became a mask of angry to deflect from the hurt she could see visibly through his eyes. It nearly broke her but one look back at Jenna's car and resolve was firmly in place. Damon tightened his fists and she could see him begin to cover the pain. "Was this all just a joke to you? Some game you could play?" He shook his head. "You're all the same. That's why I never let you in. Why I shouldn't… If you want to leave, Elena… Just go!"

Fighting against the urge to hug him, to kiss all of his pain away she retreated towards Jenna's car. She stopped just shy of it and turned towards him. "I hope one day you can stand up to your father, Damon. It's the only chance you'll get at being happy."

She nodded and stepped into the car, motioning for Jenna to drive away and not look back. The moment they were passed the gates she broke down. Jenna tried to console her as best she could but there was no fixing this. She did the right thing. She protected her makeshift family. The least she could do was deal with the heartache of losing Damon. But this pain only had one cure and she had left him just as broken standing in front of his mansion with only one hint as to what his father had done.

Their only hope was him figuring it out.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! This was chapters in the making and now we can start moving forward. This obstacle was always in their way and until Damon can stand up to his father these two will never have a shot. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a time jump into Damon's future or pick up where we left off but we'll figure out next chapter. It'll mostly be set in Damon's universe with glimpses into what Elena's up to as the story continues. Hope you'll stick with me! Read and review! xx Jenn**


	9. Once There Was the Sun

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Damon didn't come out quite as snarky as I want him to but, hey, they guy did just lose the love of his life and is now being forced to marry a snobby socialite so he's feeling a bit down. Hope you're all ready for a brief introduction to Katherine and hopefully Caroline is your absolute favorite this chapter! (I'm making up for the fact that the writers have her being Team Stefan- the beauty of fanfiction!).**

**Enjoy! Jenn x**

* * *

_Several weeks later…_

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore, your father's here to see you."

Damon quickly closed down the browser he had open and looked up at his assistant. "Send him in, Vicki." He took a nervous sigh. The last thing he needed was his father seeing what he was up to. The man would probably have a coronary. Instead he stood as Vicki opened the double doors and calmly buttoned up the jacket of his Armani suit. His father wasted no time in walking past his assistant, a petite brunette with full voluminous curls and sky high heels following behind him.

"Damon, I believe you remember Katherine Mikaelson."

He looked towards the girl in front of him. The Katherine he remembered was a young, annoying girl whose pig tails he used to dunk in paint when he was a child, but the woman in front of him bared no resemblance to that memory. This Katherine's face was covered in makeup that highlighted her eyes and plumped up her lips. She wore a skin tight white structured pencil dress that hinted at her assets. An expensive Fendi bag was on her shoulder and sterling silver necklaces draped from her neck. She was the epitome of high class.

Katherine Mikaelson had the same brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin that haunted his dreams but that was where the similarities stopped. For Katherine Mikaelson was the exact opposite of Elena Gilbert. There was no light, no warmth, and no realness. Just an expensive bank account and a wardrobe to prove it.

Damon stepped forward and extended his hand. "I seem to recall testing out colors on your hair as a child. Hope you've forgiven me by now."

She squeezed his hand and smiled wide. "Oh yes. You were quite naughty as a child." As she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, she whispered in his ear. "I hope that particular quality of yours hasn't completely gone away."

As she stepped back, his father seemed none the wiser but Damon was suffering his own mental dilemma. A woman hinting at sex would normally send his libido into overdrive and the fact that it was coming from a woman that was destined to be his wife should've at least created some sort of spark but Damon found there was none. Instead he found himself disgusted at her forwardness and vulgarity.

"Well," his father stated as he clapped his hands together and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone to… get to know each other. Damon, you should take her out to lunch. Take the rest of the day off."

Damon crossed his arms and eyed his father skeptically. "That's a first. What happened to that 'business before pleasure' speech I got when I joined the company?"

"Let's just say I'm in a good mood today."

Giuseppe slapped his son on the back and shook Katherine's hand before making his way out of the office. The two of them were alone and it didn't take long before the falsehood of Katherine Mikaelson disappeared. "Thank heavens he's gone. All this goody-two-shoes stuff was starting to kill my morning." She rubbed at her cheeks. "Gosh, my cheeks hurt."

"So, the real Katherine makes an appearance. I knew you weren't on board with this thing. No woman in her right mind would be."

Katherine eyed him. "Oh, I'm on board with it. I always knew I'd marry rich and with our nuptials I'll be loaded. Plus you're pretty hot so that's the cherry on top." Her tongue licked along her glossed lips, slowly, as her hand reached out and touched his chest. "We're going to rule the world together."

Damon nodded, hope dwindling by the second. "So lunch?"

"Sure. I know this wonderful little spot downtown." Her manicured nail drifted down to his abs. "Then we'll have some dessert."

"Whatever you say, Miss Mikaelson." He tried to keep the disgust from his voice and instead it came out mockingly, not that she noticed.

"It'll be Mrs. Salvatore soon," she pointed out with a devilish grin.

Just what he needed. Someone else to control him. After a brief summer in the sun, he was trapped once again by the darkness of his world.

* * *

"Elena! Order's up!"

With a smile, Elena approached the counter and grabbed hold of the two plates full of food. She balanced them on her hands and carried them over to her awaiting table, placing it in front of the patrons. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Everything looks good. Thank you," the one gentleman assured with a smile.

"Just let me know if you need anything."

Elena walked over to one of her booths where a group of young girls has just sat down. They were giggling over a magazine and as she approached Elena couldn't help but look at the cover. There on the front page was Damon walking hand in hand with a brunette in a expensive dress and huge sunglasses. _Katherine_, Elena surmised.

She steeled herself, focusing on her job and taking the girls orders. But she couldn't help but let her eyes keep drifting to the cover and the tagline that read: Love & Money: Mikaelson Catches Salvatore Bachelor. The moment the orders were taken she bustled out of there, handed in the orders and bolted for the bathroom.

Once she was sure the room was vacant she locked herself in one of the stalls and let herself break down. It was over. She had known that but having the truth thrown in her face—in pictures no less—had solidified that fact. Now she had a face to match with the name that had taken Damon away from her. A face that had cause Giuseppe to manipulate her into breaking his heart and turning away a man she loved.

The sound of the door opening caused her to calm her last few sobs. Meredith Fell, Caroline's replacement, knocked on the stall. "Elena is that you?"

With a quiet sniffle, she responded, "Yes. Is one of my tables ready?"

"No, it-it's Caroline on the phone for you. She said you weren't answering your cell and it's urgent."

Elena pushed open the door. "I'll tell her I'll talk to you later."

Meredith's face filled with understanding at Elena's puffy red eyes. "No, you should talk to her. I can cover your tables for now. My sections a little dead at the moment."

"Thank you, Mer."

The new waitress enveloped her in a hug. "Whatever it is, it'll work itself out."

Before she could reply, Meredith retreated out of the room. Taking a moment to splash water on her face and fix the red splotches with some cover-up, Elena stared at herself in the mirror. If she was being honest with herself, she had been a walking zombie the past few months. Jenna had tried to get her to open up but was getting nowhere. What happened at the Salvatore mansion between Giuseppe and Elena would forever remain a secret.

Once she was decent, Elena emerged from the bathroom and walked towards the phone in the employee lounge. At the gentle hello released from her lips, Caroline burst into conversation.

"Please tell me you are avoiding tabloids like the plague. That skank practically invites that scum wherever her and Damon go and then just smiles and grabs him like their so in love. He hates it! And ugh! She's horrible! Talk about your stereotype socialite! Like, seriously, everyone knows you don't wear white after Labor Day! But are you okay? You haven't seen anything, right? I know how hard it has to be. I already gave him an earful for letting you go and he made up some excuse that he offered to stay and you turned him down. What an ass! Like you would do that."

"Caroline," Elena began. "I kind of did."

There was a gasp before the blonde screamed into the phone. "What!"

"I told him not to stay. I told him I couldn't compete with his world."

"But he was in love with you, Elena! How could you just give him up? You both made each other so happy! He's been a miserable asshat since we came to Richmond and don't think Jenna hasn't told me how mopey you've been! What the hell? It makes no sense."

Elena sighed. "His father was never going to let him stay, Caroline."

"You don't know that."

"Actually," she breathed, "I do." She paused before finally stating, "I have to get back to work. I miss you, ya know. I'll call you when I get off work."

"I miss you, too, 'Lena. Bye."

With a final goodbye, she hung up and collapsed against the couch. She had to deal with the fact that Damon was no longer a part of her life. He may be unhappy but he wasn't doing anything to change that and Elena wasn't one to sit around and wait—no matter how much she loved him.

* * *

"Stefan, I was wondering if I could talk to Damon for a moment."

Damon turned towards Caroline as his brother excused himself. To say that the two hadn't been on good terms since she had moved out here was an understatement. Whenever she got the chance she berated him on letting Elena slip through his fingers and no matter how hard he tried to explain that it was Elena who pushed him away, the blonde just didn't believe him. She crossed the floor to sit across from him and took a deep breath.

"So, I may have been wrong about you. Not completely. Just where you and Elena are concerned."

"Finally figured it out, huh?"

Caroline smoothed down her pale blue dress. "Elena explained everything to me today."

Damon's eyes widened. "You spoke to her? How is she?"

"You sound like a teenager," Caroline pointed out.

"Oh." Damon cleared his throat. "So you talked to her. Cool."

"Cool?" The blonde laughed. "You're pathetic, you know that? You both are. But you more so." Caroline signed and crossed her legs. "Look, the only reason I didn't believe you was because I know my girl. She doesn't let happiness slip through her fingers. She fights for the ones she loves and she loves you. She wouldn't let you go without a fight. Something happened that night. Something that made her give up."

Damon shrugged, shaking his head. "I've gone over that night a million times in my head. I was on my best behavior. Hell, I told her I loved her. She's the one who walked away and left me with this cryptic statement about my happiness."

"What did she say?"

"She said I wouldn't find happiness until I stood up to my father. I don't understand what she means though. I _was_ happy. With her."

Caroline was silent for a moment. "Didn't Elena dance with your father that night?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't find her afterwards until someone told me they saw her leave."

"Then maybe that's what the answer is. Your father said or did something to push her away."

He was already shaking his head. "I know he didn't like my relationship with her and he was hell-bent on me marrying Katherine but he wouldn't corner Elena and blackmail her. He's not like that."

"I don't know, Damon. Stefan said this merger means a lot to your father. He said Klaus wasn't even on board until he threw out the idea of you and Katherine as a joke. If you had stayed with Elena, Stefan certainly isn't prepared to take over. He has no business sense whatsoever. That's why your father put him in people relations. He's good with people. Not business. With both of you out of the picture, that would leave your father with no merger and no heir to the company. People do funny things when they're desperate."

She stood at the sound of a timer dinging. "Just think about it. I better go get dinner out of the oven before Stefan blames me for nearly burning the house down again."

As he followed her out, he couldn't help but wonder about how much he was in his father's control. Was he just a pawn piece in his father's business? How many times had his father manipulated him and he had just been too focused on pleasing him to notice?

* * *

Once home, Damon couldn't get Caroline's words out of his head. The idea that his father had trapped him, his own son, just for the sake of business was something that just didn't sit right with him. Sure Giuseppe had used Damon's need to please his father to get his way sometimes but to take away his one chance at happiness just for the sake of merger was low, even for him.

His pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear with ease. He was no good at snooping but his family's personal investigator was. "Trevor. I have something I need you to look into. It has to do with my father so this is strictly between you and me. And for your discretion I promise to pay you handsomely."

"What is it?" Trevor responded. "You already have my attention."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... What could Trevor find out? Does he find out anything? How long until Damon just tells his Dad to GTFO? How long before out lovebirds are reunited? Will they be reunited at all since Elena has decided to give up on him? Did Caroline burn dinner? Will these questions ever stop?**

**R&R as always x3**


	10. Open Arms, Closed Heart

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Your anger at Damon is only going to get worse this chapter but let's try to remember he's being surrounded by manipulation and lies. It's messing with his head and keeping him from seeing the obvious. Next chapter after a time jump, he'll get a chance to escape that and finally be able to find the light. Just a word of warning before you dive in.**

* * *

The restaurant was crawling with people as Damon found a seat in a booth near the window. Trevor had text him asking to meet him here, at some college hangout. Ordering just bottled water, Damon relaxed in his seat and scoped out the room. College kids were huddled in small groups, writing down on papers, flipping through textbooks, and frantically speaking in hushed tones. It was mid-term season and it seemed the populous was effected.

He caught sight of a brunette huddled over a book, highlighting the worn words with ease. She chewed on her bottom lip as she scanned the words with a keen eye, her glasses slipping down her nose as she neared the end of the page. As he watched, his mind conjured up images of Elena doing this very thing; her legs propped up on his lap as she studied for her English midterm. She had always told him if she could afford college she would go for an English degree. Elena always dreamed of becoming a writer and with her imagination, Damon had all the faith that she could one day do it. As fantasy Elena studied, Damon would offer a game that involved removal of clothes to help her, and she would playfully laugh in agreement already leaning forward to kiss him. It was a beautiful fantasy. But it was just that: a fantasy, nothing more.

Movement in front of him caught his attention and he looked forward just in time to see Trevor sit down across from him, a stack full of papers to his left. "Damon," the gawky boy stated.

"Trevor." Damon nodded, his eyes intent on the papers. He folded his hands in front of him as he leaned over the table. "What have you found?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Your father is very careful to cover up his trail."

"Then what's all of this?" Damon gestured to the papers at Trevor's side.

Trevor's eyes brightened. "Oh these! I did find all the information that your father requested on Elena Gilbert and her family."

Damon's eyes hardened. So his father had been snooping. It wasn't much to go on. After all it made sense for his father to make sure Elena didn't have any ulterior motives. But Caroline's words still echoed through his mind. It was worth a look through.

"Find anything?"

Trevor shook his head. "I don't normally look through the documents besides a brief scan unless ordered to. But if you want…"

"No, no. It's fine. I'll look through them. Maybe I can find something you may have missed." As Trevor pushed the stack of papers towards Damon, Damon slipped an envelope full of money towards the investigator. "Thank you for your services."

"Anytime. If it's alright with you, I'll keep looking and see if there is anything else I can find."

Damon nodded, already thumbing through the papers in front of him. "It would mean a lot. Thank you, Trevor."

"No, thank you!" Trevor confessed. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this."

With brows furrowed, Damon questioned, "Like what?"

But before he could get a response, Trevor stood and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I'll be in touch." And without another word he was gone.

Downing his glass of water, Damon stood and threw money down on the table. He had a long night ahead of him. It was better if he got started sooner rather than later.

* * *

Hours later Damon stood in front of his fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his hand. The files Giuseppe had found on Elena gave way to nothing except the horrible financial situation her and her aunt were living in. They barely kept their heads above water and he had been the ignorant ass starting a fight with her because she needed to work.

She had kept him in the dark all summer at just how bad things were at home.

Then a thought resonated inside him, through his drunken stupor and into his consciousness. It wrapped around him, fueling that darkness that existed within him. The reasoning for Elena's departure made perfect sense. It also explained why she had resisted in telling him her real reasoning for leaving. He was disgusted with her and his father.

Giuseppe had offered her money and Elena had taken it.

All of his bottled up anger chose to release itself in that one moment as Damon through his glass tumbler into the flames. The fire exploded with the impact before settling back into its elegant dance. Far gone was the girl who had pushed aside his money because she wanted to earn her own way. The Elena who had walked out of his father's office was a girl he didn't know.

He would've fought for her. Why couldn't she have fought for him?

Damon heard the door clicking shut behind him and turned to see Katherine waving a key. "Your father gave it to me."

"Of course he did," Damon droned.

Her eyes danced around the room, taking in the shattered glass and the mess of papers that covered his floor. "Something wrong?"

"My whole existence."

Katherine placed her Louis Vuitton purse on the hardwood floor and walked towards him. "That doesn't seem very fair. You have me in your life now."

Damon scoffed. "Precisely my point."

She crossed her arms over her body, giving him ample view of her cleavage in her fitted purple dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a slit right in the center. "Just because she didn't care about you gives you no right to take it out on me."

"Excuse me?" Damon balked.

"The girl you were seeing before me. She left you, didn't she?"

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to his decanter, pouring himself another drink. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Oh, it most certainly is. I don't want anything in the way of our marriage. Least of all a little townie slut who probably doesn't have to dimes to rub together."

He charged towards her, grabbing hold of Katherine's neck and pressing her against a nearby wall. "Don't you dare speak of her that way!"

"So, you loved her?" Katherine choked out, a smirk playing upon her lips. Damon released her and the brunette rubbed at her throat. "How quaint. Did you honestly think she would fit into this world, Damon?" She gestured around the lavish apartment. "She wouldn't last a day." Then she grew quiet and a mocking laugh shook her petite body. "Unless… of course, you were going to give it all up for her."

Damon stared at her hard. "I asked you once. I'm not going to ask you again."

"Oh, come on, Damon," Katherine urged. "What's a little conversation between two lovers?"

"Last time I checked we hadn't consummated this union," Damon pointed out.

Katherine stepped towards him, running her finger down his chest until she reached his jeans. She tugged on them and fluttered her long lashes up at him. "No time like the present."

Damon gripped hold of her chin as she swiftly slipped her hand underneath his jeans. "We will never be lovers."

As she squeezed hold of him, she whispered, "We'll see about that."

And he let himself be taken advantage of, giving into to what Katherine was offering. He had lost Elena—for good—why shouldn't he have some fun? He brought his lips to hers, roughly, as she pulled at his shirt, sending buttons scattering all across his floor. It was rough and animalistic and it quenched the pain in his chest at Elena's absence. He meant what he had said: He would never love her. Never could. Katherine Mikaelson represented everything materialistic and everything he hated about this class of women. But since he was being forced to take her hand, he might as well direct it to where he needed it most. And by her movements she knew exactly what she was doing.

It was a temporary reprieve but it felt good none the less.

* * *

Quietly as she could, Elena slipped out from underneath the motel covers. She looked back at the man laying haphazardly on the bed, his arm draped over her side, his eyes closed in sleep. He was handsome and kind but there was something missing that he could never replace. He wasn't Damon.

Tip-toeing into the bathroom, she closed the door shut and walked over to the sink to splash water on her face. One the cool water made contact with her hot skin, she felt her body relax. It wasn't that Matt was horrible or that she was regretting what she had just done, it just seemed that no matter how much she pushed herself towards Matt, her heart tugged towards Damon. Matt was safe and kind and warm. He knew her world, lived it. He knew hardship and pain and loneliness but he didn't awake that fire inside her that pushed for more. Matt just was.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same but in a way she felt older, changed. This version of Elena had given up an once-in-a-lifetime love. Sure she had done it for justifiable reasons but a part of her wondered if she had told Damon of Giuseppe's deal if he would've found the strength to stand up to his father. Would Elena's unhappiness and their relationships endangerment been the spark that gave way to Damon's empowerment and independence. It was too late for what-if's but she still wondered anyways.

Needing to escape her thoughts she turned on the shower and stepped inside. The water encompassed her and Elena lost herself in the sound of it echoing in the tiny room. She felt empty and hollow but Matt understood her pain and gave her a reason to keep moving. He didn't push her and instead chose to let her be. The loss of his sister gave him a reason to lose himself in someone and Elena had been lucky enough to find someone who needed the same thing she did: an escape from bitter realities.

So, when the door opened and Matt offered to join her in the shower, she welcomed him with opened arms and a closed off heart.


	11. The Return

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Here we go...**

* * *

_A few months later…_

* * *

The rain pattered against the window as Damon stared at the paper in front of him. It was final draft of the contract that would merge his father's company with the Mikaelson's. There at the bottom was the clause that required the marriage license of Katherine Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore. With a sigh, Damon took a gulp of his bourbon and slammed it against his desk. The wedding was a few weeks away and he felt as if he was being trapped. Quickly, he loosened his tie in an effort to catch his breath.

What had he gotten himself into?

He leaned back in his office chair and found his eyes drifting towards a drawer he kept locked. Feeling sentimental, he reached into his pocket and unlocked the drawer before pulling it open and taking out a small wooden box that was ornately carved. Inside he found various mementos from his summer in Mystic Falls. Among them were rose petals, tickets to movies and concerts, and a photo booth print out of Elena and him making funny faces. Sure the first two, Damon had stuck to his ever-present smirk but Elena had tickled his sides and forced him to stick his tongue out and then nibble at her jaw as she crossed her eyes and poked at her cheek in an adorable manner.

It wasn't long before a smile formed on his face as he lost himself in the memories. He wondered what she was up to. Was she happy? Had she found someone else to fall in love with? No doubt his father's money had lifted her financial burden and she had moved on from the over-worked girl he had known. But he still longed to see that carefree smile and that fire that he had seen within her.

Damon couldn't help but compare her with his future… _bride_, he thought with disgust. Both were forward, but where Elena's intentions were pure and inviting, Katherine was vulgar and manipulative. Katherine's forwardness was a turn-off along with her obsession with money and all that came with it. Elena was down to Earth and fun. She didn't have any money to her name and yet they had related to one another so well. They shared stories of loss and heartache and pulled each other out of their shells. Damon had never been more himself than in Elena's company and he wasn't sure he could keep his sanity while masking it with Katherine.

Just as he closed the box and put it back in its rightful place with a lock, the phone rang. Damon picked it up with ease. "Yes?"

"Mr. Salvatore, its Trevor."

Damon rolled his eyes. The little investigator certainly was persistent. After figuring out what had happened that night, he had called Trevor off the case. It appears he hadn't listened. "Trevor, while I appreciate your hard work… _it's over_. We found out all that we needed to. We know my father paid Elena off. I'm going to sign the contract and be done with it. She's just a girl."

"That's what I called about, sir." There was a pause as Damon heard the shuffling of papers. "There is no record of any extra money being withdrawn from your father's account. All the money taken from that night and the time surrounding it is accounted for. There is also no record of anyone cashing money from your father's many accounts for personal reasons. I have no reason to believe that he paid Elena Gilbert off."

Sitting upright in his chair, Damon let Trevor's words take hold of him. Even if his father was paying under the table by cash, the money wouldn't just disappear. His father may be manipulative but he didn't mess with his money. The last thing Salvatore Industries needed was a scandal and so everything was done by the book. "You're certain of his?"

"Yes. I checked both the business and personal accounts."

"Thank you."

"Uh, sir," Trevor began. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about it?"

Damon was silent for a moment. "I don't know."

"Well, I'll make sure to keep you posted if I find anything."

"Thank you, Trevor."

"Anytime, sir."

Damon hung up the phone and felt his body tense. The only reason he had made his way through these past few months with Katherine was the idea that Elena had ducked out. Now his entire thought process was being shook up. Something had happened that night, but whatever it was, money wasn't a part of it. He didn't know what had caused Elena to walk away, but he was going to figure it out before he was unavailable to her forever.

* * *

"I don't see why you have to go on a trip the week before your wedding!"

Damon placed some clothing into his suitcase and slammed it shut. His eyes drifted over to Katherine who had her arms crossed over her body as she stared daggers at him. "Put it this way… I'll be out of your way as you continue to plan this overly extravagant wedding."

Katherine shook her head. "No, I am not okay with this. You're not going anywhere, Damon."

"Look, come next week, you can order me around all you like, but right now, you don't fucking own me." He picked up his suitcase and in kinder words, stated, "Besides, I'll be with Stefan. It's our last brotherly trip before I'm a married man. I'll call you when I arrive."

He was halfway out of his bedroom when she called out to him. "No kiss?"

With a sigh, Damon turned and begrudgingly kissed his fiancé. It was empty and meaningless just like their entire relationship. It was why he had to get out and figure things out on his own; away from his father, away from Katherine's over-protective grasp. He entered the living room to find Stefan all ready and waiting for him. They exited the apartment together and saw Caroline in the passenger seat of the Camaro, dancing to some girl band tune playing on the radio.

"What's she doing here?" Damon questioned with an arched brow.

Stefan shrugged and grabbed Damon's suitcase to throw in the trunk before climbing into the backseat. As Damon made his way around to the other side, he looked at the blonde wondering what question to throw at her first. What was she doing here, in his car, playing around with his radio? How did she even get inside when he was certain he had locked it earlier? Thankfully she bypassed them all with two sentences.

"I'm not stupid, Damon. I know where you're taking my boyfriend and it's not Atlanta for a baseball game."

Damon sat down in the driver's seat. "So, that automatically gives you an invite?"

"It's been months since I've seen her! If you think I'm missing out on this road trip you've got another coming to you. Plus, you would've never figured out something was wrong if it wasn't for me so I deserve it for my brilliant deductive skills."

Damon's eyes looked into the rearview mirror at Stefan. "Who taught her the word 'deductive'?"

Caroline laughed, sarcastically. "Funny, Damon. Let's just get this car on the road!"

"Under one condition."

"That being?"

He leaned over conspiratorially. "Leave my radio alone."

"Oh, come on, Damon." Caroline mused. "We all know you love Taylor Swift."

* * *

It was a slow day at the diner today giving Elena the perfect chance to sit at one of the stools at the counter and continue with her writing. She had been taking some writing classes at the nearby community college in order to get more of a grasp on it. It was hectic having to balance work with the extra schoolwork while still trying to have some kind of social life but Elena knew it would be worth it in the end. Plus, staying at home with her Aunt and current boyfriend as they tried to consummate every available surface was something she just didn't need. It didn't help that seeing Alaric gave her a constant reminder of Damon and caused her to have a tightening in her chest.

The more time she spent building her career and trying to move on the better. Eventually the pain would dull and she might even be able to fall in love again.

Matt offered an escape and friendship but he wasn't her soul mate. He filled a need, an empty, vacant spot in her life. He kept her busy and was nice enough not to constantly question how she was doing. That was a luxury she didn't have at home or among her friends who still resided in Mystic Falls. Another constriction of her chest started when she thought of Caroline living with the rich and powerful and in sin with her boyfriend. At least her best friend would get the kind of happy ending Elena could only write about.

The bell above the door sounded and Elena immediately saved her work and shut her laptop, placing it on the other side of the bar. She jumped off her stool and turned towards the door and nearly fell backwards in her tracks. There, a few feet away from her, was her best friend. Elena nearly tackled Caroline to the ground with the force she put into her hug. The girls laughed and gripped each other, with no hope of letting go.

"What are you doing here?!" Elena squealed, ecstatic as she smiled the first real smile she had in months.

Caroline smiled back, gripping hold of Elena's hands. "Surprising you."

Elena looked over her shoulder at Stefan. "Hi, Stefan, how have you been? Keeping my girl happy over there in the big city."

"Of course." Stefan placed a soothing hand at Caroline back.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me," Elena breathed, already feeling the black cloud that had been above her begin to dissipate.

Stefan peered out the front window. "That wasn't all I brought."

Elena followed his gaze and her heart stopped. Pacing in front of the diner, dressed in his familiar dark jeans, tee and signature leather jacket was Damon. His hand ran through his raven black hair before he looked up and caught her eyes through the glass. Suddenly, his face took on a determined look before he walked towards the door and pushed it open with ease. He stepped towards her, towering above her and suddenly Elena felt uncomfortable in her waitress uniform. She began to fidget as she waited with bated breath for him to finally speak to her.

"Elena," Damon greeted.

"Damon," Elena replied, full of awkwardness as she fought her need to run into his arms.

Caroline and Stefan looked between them as neither said another word. The entire reunion was nothing like what any of them had pictured. Elena wasn't sure what he was doing here. She had read the tabloids; saw that he had proposed to Katherine. If he wasn't here because he had finally stood up to his father, than why was he here?

With all the courage she could muster, she crossed her arms and met his seductive blue eyes. "What are you doing here, Damon? Shouldn't you be writing your wedding vows and trying on tuxedos?"

* * *

**A/N: So Damon is back in Mystic Falls and determined to find out what scared Elena off... I wonder how this will all turn out ;)**


	12. Never Let Me Go

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: In case you don't follow me on twitter or tumblr, I MET THE TVD CAST THIS PAST WEEKEND! IAN WAS SOFA KING SEXY IN PERSON IT ISN'T FAIR! I'm in such a high from meeting him that I was difficult to not make this chapter just Elena describing every little thing about him and giving him googly eyes! **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Hope this one makes up for me being evil last update ;)**

* * *

_"What are you doing here, Damon? Shouldn't you be writing your wedding vows and trying on tuxedos?"_

Damon's arms crossed over his body. "Didn't you hear? Mystic Falls is the go-to destination for bachelor parties."

"Really?" Elena challenged, not backing down from the feeble strength she had somehow conjured. "Then what is Caroline doing here?"

Caroline held her hands up in mock surrender. "I just wanted to see you. Don't put me in the middle of this little love spat." Two pairs of eyes turned on her dangerously; causing her to link her arm through Stefan's and move towards a vacant table. "We'll just be over there."

With the audience out of the way, Elena sighed. "Why are you really here, Damon?"

It wasn't fair for him to stand here, in her place of work, looking like some kind of Greek God hell-bent on ruining her life. His eyes were as mesmerizing as always, the bright, clear blue muddying her brain and his strong angled jaw just screaming to be caressed. Her traitorous body was on fire, yearning for his touch and her heart continued to beat an irregular tune every time they made eye contact or his mouth moved. She was so completely lost in him that it made it nearly impossible to keep up the front that would protect her family from his father.

Damon was engaged and well on his way to fulfilling his father's wishes. Why did he have to come here now and ruin whatever little progress she had at getting over him? He was still the same Damon. Determined to get his way but unwilling to get them if they meant going up against his father. She may have his heart, as he had once promised, but she could never have him until Damon had the guts to go head-to-head with the one man whose praise he always wanted.

"What happened the night of the ball? The night you…" He stopped to swallow, and reaffirm his gaze on her. "The night you ended things."

She couldn't hold his gaze now. Not when all she wanted to do was break into tears and cling to him whispering the evil doings of his father. No, she had to protect Jenna and the tiny life they had. So, instead of going with her heart, she created a steel wall around her feelings, holding them in, as she sputtered out a line that gave no more away than she already had. "I just had a few realizations, is all. It had to end sooner or later, Damon. Better to rip the Band-Aid off before either one of us ended up hurt."

"But what you said… before you left; about my happiness being deterrent upon standing up to my father. What did that mean?"

Elena looked around the empty diner. She longed for the summer crowd that would arrive within a few weeks. Without them she had no excuse to get out of the hold Damon was digging her in. He wasn't supposed to come back and ask questions. He was the one who set up their little arrangement, with her approval. It was a doomed summer romance. Nothing more. Who cares if they had fallen in love?

_One person did. Her._

Her eyes landed on the generic taupe tile. "I can't do this now, Damon. Not at my work."

She looked up to see Damon nodding. "Later then. I'll give you a call."

"Thank you," she said, honestly. He had given her a brief reprieve in order to formulate exactly how she would tackle the minefield of questions he was sure to have for her.

For a moment his body seemed to lean in, yearning for some kind of contact, before his hands slipped into the front pockets of his jeans and he shrugged. With one last, longing look he turned away from her, beckoning Stefan and Caroline with his finger, and made his way out of the diner. A solitary tear made its way down her cheek as she watched him start up his car and drive away. She couldn't handle this. Not on her own, anyways.

With a reluctant sigh, she pulled her phone from her apron and dialed a number she had sworn to herself she would never call. She didn't even want to now, but it had been part of the deal made nearly a year ago. And she wouldn't be responsible putting Jenna in any more debt or burden Jeremy with any more bad news. With Jeremy now working and college ahead of him, she couldn't let his own future be threatened. The man picked up on one ring and she whispered into the mouthpiece, "Mr. Salvatore, we have a problem."

* * *

"It's great to see you, Ric," Damon stated, honestly. They had stayed in contact with phone and email but it just wasn't the same camaraderie they had built up through their constant interactions and heavy drinking. Ric was happy and in love and the last thing Damon wanted to do was bring him down with his own brooding.

Alaric nodded in agreement before catching Damon's eyes looking about the house. "Jenna won't be happy about this."

"I don't think Elena will be either." His eyes landed on a cheerleading photo of Elena and her parents. She was smiling and happy, unaware of the travesty that would take hold of her life. He turned back towards Ric. "How come you never told me how bad it was?"

With a sigh, Alaric leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. "I knew what I was getting into when I decided to stay. Jenna told me about their financial difficulties after a few weeks when things started to become serious. She knew the life I was used to and didn't want me to get an idealistic view of the life she struggles to have. But there was no way I could return to my life, the life full of materialism and meaningless affairs after being with her. The constant struggle is worth it because I get to be with her."

Damon understood everything he was saying. It was the same thing he had realized after spending the summer with Elena. It was why he was so miserable now being with Katherine and being back in that very world Alaric had just described. He didn't even know then just how much Elena struggled and he was willing to give up his millions to be with her. Even now, knowing her hardships, he would hand it over with both hands just so they could struggle together. All that he was giving up was worth it as long as his future got to blend with Elena's.

He was just _that_ in love with her.

"I never knew. I never knew and now I feel like such an ass for how I reacted that summer."

"If I recall correctly," Alaric began, "she forgave you for that little stint you pulled at the Grille. You owned up to your actions and she respected you for it."

Damon looked down at his nearly empty glass of bourbon. He had brought it with him along with a bottle of wine for Jenna and the new Call of Duty for Jeremy. Since Jenna and Jeremy were out food shopping, Alaric and him had started drinking. He would need all the liquid courage available to get through this night. "If that wasn't it than what drove her away?"

Alaric looked solemn, seeing Damon's pain so visibly through his eyes. "I don't know. I wish I did. All Jenna said about it was that she broke down in the car and refused to talk about it."

None of her actions that night made any sense except to further prove the involvement of his father. Her decision to end things started after she had disappeared with his father, she had spoken of standing up to him and then proceeded to cry after driving away from him and leaving him rejected in front of his own house following a love confession.

"I think my father's involved," Damon confessed. "I think he manipulated Elena into ending things."

Alaric took a sip of his drink. "That sounds like your father."

Before Ric could elaborate any further, the sound of the front door opening cut all conversation. Damon stood just as Jenna, Jeremy, and, a few seconds later, Elena poured into the kitchen. They all stood there wide-eyed carrying bags of groceries. Alaric and Damon stepped forward to place them on the nearby counter. "I brought alcohol and," Damon faced Jeremy, "the early released Call of Duty."

Jeremy's faced filled with anxious excitement. He turned towards his sister, his eyes full or apprehension and unasked questions. Elena gave a small nod, anger brewing beneath those chocolate orbs of hers that were then directed squarely at Damon. "Thanks, dude! This is awesome!"

"You're welcome," Damon responded, handing over the video game and watching as Jeremy ran into the living room already tearing open the box. Damon then motioned to the bags on the counter. "Here, let me help you with that—seeing as I'm the uninvited guest and all that."

Jenna went to speak but Alaric interrupted. "Thank, Damon. I bet Jenna is dying to get out of her work clothes and those heels. Here, Jen. Let me help you." Ric ushered Jenna out of the kitchen leaving only Damon and Elena with the groceries.

"Clever, Salvatore," Elena whispered, moving towards the bags. In uncomfortable silence they began emptying them until everything was put away and Elena pulled out a large pot and gathered some ingredients.

"What are you making?" Damon questioned, trying to break the tension.

"Chili. It's my family's famous recipe."

Damon chuckled, causing Elena to stare daggers at him. "It's just. My father used to talk about that chili. He said it sucked."

"Well, chili tasting isn't exactly your father's area of expertise like, say, other things are." Her face was puckered tight in anger as she began pouring in various ingredients and stirring them into a pot. Damon moved over her placing a spoon inside and taking a sip. Elena was staring up at him, following his every move. He moaned around the spoon, enjoying the taste of the chili that was no searing his tongue and igniting his taste buds. He wiggled his eyebrows at Elena and nudged her side, causing her to smile and nudge back before she thought better of it.

"Guess my father doesn't know everything. It's funny how he could manipulate someone into believe something that isn't really true."

Elena looked away, her focus back on the pot in front of her. "I guess so."

"Elena," Damon started, watching her careful stirs. "Are you going to tell me the truth about that night? The truth about us?"

Her eyes fluttered up at him, pain and vulnerability dancing along the edges. "It's not my place to tell."

That was as much as a confession he was going to get from her with the tactics he was using. So he decided to switch to something else. "Whatever he's holding over you, Elena, I'll protect you from it. I promise. No one's going to hurt you. Especially my father."

"It's not just me that I'm worried about, Damon. Just, please, drop it."

"I can't," he whispered, his voice strained. She was so close, so fucking close that she was consuming him. All he wanted was to take her into his arms and never let anyone put that look on her face. Elena was full of strength and fire and to see her looking so lost was enough to cut him. "I can't because I meant what I said. I'll always mean it." He couldn't bring himself to say the words when they were at such an impasse but he knew she understood all the same.

Elena's eyes searched his, finding the truth there and letting it fill her up. In quick movements, she lowered the stove to simmer and dashed out of the kitchen and out the front door without so much as a backwards glance. Damon followed after her, finding her leaning her body against one of the support beams on her porch. Her back was expanding with heavy breaths as she tried to calm herself. Damon stepped forward and reached out for her, turning her towards him and seeing for himself the heartbreak etched on her face. He had done this to her. Him, his father, and his own stupidity for letting her walk away and not standing up for them.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Damon reached his hand up and with the pad of his thumb brushed them aside. "Don't cry," he breathed. "I should've been stronger for us. I left you to deal with my father alone. Just please tell me what he did so I can make it right."

She looked away from him, shaking her head and letting the tears fall faster. "You won't stand up to him, Damon. You're so afraid of his disappointment and it's too late. It's too fucking late."

"I don't need his approval anymore, Elena." Damon cradled her face and forced her to look at him, at his pleading eyes. "I need you." It was the truth. He had been so miserable without her even with his father's approval and arrogant smile over his engagement to Katherine. Damon was done letting happiness slip between his fingers just because it wasn't what his father expected of him.

Elena let out a whimpered cry as she sighed and placed her hands on his chest where his heart beat only for her. He belonged to her in every sense of the word. Even if it wasn't a notion of their time, he meant it. It was all he had ever wanted. Elena loved him unconditionally. Even if she hadn't voiced the thoughts, Damon felt it with every fiber of his being. It was physically killing them both to deny what their hearts so desperately wanted.

So they didn't waste any more time than was necessary to crash into one another. Their lips met in a frenzy and only deepened as Elena's hands moved over his own as she held him there, with her, in a suspended moment. She molded to him and he welcomed it. He had waited long enough to feel her touch again and now that he had it there was no way he was ever letting go.

When she pulled away and took a moment to smile at him, it was all he could do not to just take her right there on the front porch with the whole world watching. She took his hand in hers and raced down the steps and around the house towards the backyard. Up in a tree was a large wooden tree house that the wasted no time climbing into. The moment they were in the privacy the structure gave them, they collided again. This time the passion only seemed to heighten as clothes were removed with haste, and hands explored bodies.

It wasn't long before she was naked underneath him with her thighs perched on his hips. He poised at her entrance, meeting her eyes and entering her with painful slowness. His eyes didn't stray from her face as her body welcomed him again and again. They only closed as she pulled him down to her and covered him with hot, open mouth kisses.

Their bodies came apart together in a fumbled, hurried mess of tangled limbs and muffled screams. Damon kissed her once again, longingly, pouring his whole heart into that kiss and he smiled as he pulled back and found her breathless with love in her eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek, finding no moistened tears but instead the subtle glow that lit up her skin. "I've missed you," he breathed.

"I missed you, too, Damon," she whispered. "So much." She grew quiet as she turned her head and looked past him, seeing something she hadn't yet voiced. "My father and I built this when Jeremy was just a toddler."

Her looked around at the various slabs of wood held together by nails and screws. "It's very… sturdy," Damon joked, moving his hips and sliding further inside her.

Elena let out a meek laugh before growing silent once more. After a few quiet moments where she seemed lost in her own thoughts, she spoke. "He threatened Jenna."

Damon's eyes widened. "How?"

"He pulled out proof of just how in debt we are and said he could get Jenna fired from her job, dropped out of college, anything that would make it harder for us to live. He has a lot of pull in town. I couldn't risk it. And even though you said you would give up your life for me, you weren't going to go against your father so gave you up instead. I hate myself for being so weak but he hit me in the one spot he knew I would do anything to protect: my family."

He pulled out of her and reached forward to push her hair from her face. "We'll figure this out. I won't let him manipulate you like this."

"There's more, Damon," Elena admitted. "He knows you're here. Part of the deal was that if you ever came back for me I would tell him. I just got so scared when you showed up at the Grille I had to. He's on his way here."


	13. Confession of Honesty

**Title: **A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. My laptop is currently out of commission and I'm giving it a week off until I test it out again and decide whether or not to bring it BACK to Geek Squad. There's a quote from The Notebook in here just because I had to given that it's his story's inspiration. So, without further ado let's get back to the love birds…**

* * *

Damon paced along the hardwood floor of the dining room, wearing his foot prints into the decade old floorboards. Elena could only watch and wait for the onslaught that was sure to come from her perch upon the adjoining kitchen counter. Dinner had been awkward to say the least. After her little confession of Giuseppe's eventual arrival to Mystic Falls, Damon had been angry. They dressed in a rush and talked in clipped voices. Upon returning to the house to the knowing glances of her aunt and his best friend, they were forced to be cordial for dinner. It sucked that after a brief reunion filled with hope for the future, they were right back where they started: focused on the obstacle and not sure how to get over them.

Once Jenna and Alaric had retired to bed and Jeremy had brought his game upstairs, they were left alone. And that was when the quiet pacing began. Damon was sure to burst at any moment. Elena was just preparing herself for it. She knew it was stupid to get caught up in the moment the way she had but she couldn't help it. Having Damon here, having him completely consume her again was everything she had been waiting for since his departure. Sure she should've thought about the idea that he was engaged to someone else and that nothing he had said prior indicated an ending to that agreement. Elena had been too focused on her needs, her emotions over his admission that he still loved her.

Finally the pacing stopped and he turned towards her. His eyes were wide and crazed with anger and his fists were bunched into furious little balls complete with protruding veins and white knuckles. Elena could just stare at him, waiting for him to speak, yell, whatever. And he didn't disappoint. "How could you, Elena? I thought we were a team. I thought that my coming back here would mean something to you and prove that whatever my father did we would face the outcome together."

Elena sighed. She had expected him to say that. How did he not understand that his return didn't affect anything between them? Even though he was no close enough to touch, Giuseppe had still created a wedge between them forcing them to part. "No matter what I feel, Damon, my family is always going to come first. Jeremy has lost so much and Jenna has given up so much. I can't have them deal with anymore if I have the power to stop it. Your father and I had a deal and I've upheld my end."

"Why did I come back?" he questioned. By his face, Elena could tell he already knew the answer but was instead posing the question to get her input. The anger was still there, bubbling beneath the surface but for now she was granted a temporary reprieve. Her own emotions were began to take hold of her like a tidal wave, crashing them all together until she couldn't tell which way was up. Her emotions were taking hold of her as the image of Damon once again walking out of her life filled her mind.

Her eyes drifted down to the tile. "Because you know something is missing with her, with your life."

She looked up just in time to see Damon nod. "Yeah," he replied in a whisper.

He sounded so hopeless, so forlorn that Elena couldn't take it. Damon had promised he was strong enough to take on his father and that was why she had given in. But seeing the way he angered at her actions only proved the opposite. He wasn't ready and now his father was coming to take him from her once again. The reality set in and forced her to jump down from the tile and mumble something about it being good while it lasted before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Would you just stay with me?" he questioned causing her to halt in her escape.

Elena turned towards him, her eyes already filling with tears. The irony that he was the one asking her to stay was not lost on her. Had it not been that very thought in her own head that had caused her to flee? "Stay with you?" she repeated. "What for? You haven't even been back a day and were already fighting."

With purpose filled steps he marched towards her, taking up her personal space. "We're going to fight, Elena. This relationship means to much to both of us not to. You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass." He paused, a slight smirk lifting the corner of his tight mouth. "Which you are, 99% of the time. It was stupid of you to call my father without filling me in on first. And I can tell you that because I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two second rebound rate, than you're back to doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

She couldn't help but think back on the summer and their constant arguments and the blissful makeups that followed. Their fights had been brutal and honest but they had been real. They fought because they were similar. They fought because as Damon had said, the relationship mattered enough to fight for it. Her arms crossed over her body. "So what?" she questioned, already feeling that pull towards him. The pull that had her already "rebounding" to forgive him. The past few hours had been a rollercoaster and it was selfish of her to think that she wasn't the only one who wasn't ready for Giuseppe to come to town. Just because Damon had reacted in anger didn't mean he wasn't ready. It only meant that he was just as concerned as she was over what his father would do next.

"So, it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard," he voiced. "We're going to have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day." Once again, Damon didn't hesitate to state his strong love for her. Something she had yet to do.

Her eyes stared into the ocean blue hues of his eyes, seeing the truth and honesty so evident and forthright that she nearly had to step away. But she couldn't. Not now when everything was being laid on the table. She needed to know that he could do this. That even though his words were honest, that he would be ready to accept what being a part of her world meant. Because if she let herself hope it was going to be the end of her. "Will you something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now. 40 years from now? What does it look like? If it's running a company and stuck in a loveless marriage because you couldn't handle your father's disappointment than leave. I let you go once; I think I could do it again. But if it's with me, struggling to make ends meet and knowing that we'll never have your father's approval than I'll fight for you. I'll risk everything because I know you'll be by my side fighting for the same things I am. Because _this_," she gestured between them, "matters to me and is worth fighting for but I need you to understand everything you'll be giving up."

Damon searched her face, fighting back the need to brush away the angry tears making their way down her face. She was heated and flushed from her onslaught of questions. This had all started because he had been questioning her motives when somehow they had turned right back on him and the monumental decision he would have to make: To be rich and unhappy or happy, in love and poor. "Why can't I have both?" he posed with curiosity. "My father wants me to take over the company. Stefan won't be able to and if I can have you and the company than maybe my father will get what he wants."

Elena shook her head. After his whole speech, he still was thinking about everyone but himself. "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what your father wants, hell, what Katherine wants. What do _you _want? What do you _want_?" Her voice was getting louder in her despair to get through to him. By choosing her he had to realize he would truly be giving up everything. Her hands clutched at his shirt, shaking him in an attempt to get through to him. She was giving him the ultimatum he would have to face when his father came and if he couldn't answer it coming from her, they truly had no hope under Giuseppe's manipulative ways.

"It's not that simple. I have obligations as Vice President." His eyes were miles away from here; sitting at a desk, signing contracts and delegating jobs.

Her hands reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, focusing his attention solely on her. "What… do… you… want?"

Damon at her face and saw their future pass before his eyes. They would struggle and fight and say things they didn't mean but their life would be filled with love and passion and friendship. He truly had a partner in Elena and he wasn't about to lose that to be stuck in the monotonous day to day life of running a business just for money's sake. Once his decision was made, he let the truth spill from his eyes as the words spilled from his mouth. "I want… you, Elena. I just want you."

As tears slid down her face, Elena pulled Damon closer, touching their foreheads together and whispering into the silence, "I love you."

Damon wasted no time in closing what little distance between them and crashing his mouth to hers. It was soft and sweet and full of longing. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck as his own hands slid down the curves of her body and found purchase on her hips. It was the kind of kiss that pulled down the barriers that kept them apart and replaced them with open doors and opportunities. Damon was swimming in the excitement of Elena's love confession after nearly a year of waiting for it and couldn't help but smile against her lips.

With their bodies moving as one, they moved towards one of the counters and Damon lifted Elena up onto it. He slid between her spread legs, pushing up the material of her jean skirt. Elena's hands slid down Damon's body until they met with his jeans and she loosened his belt and slid down his zipper. Her tiny, warm hand wrapped around his shaft as he pushed aside her underwear and assaulted her neck with his mouth. Slipping a finger inside her velvet walls, he began to work her towards ecstasy as she continued to work him towards his own demise.

When it all became too much, they removed their hands and Elena removed the cotton shirt that covered the masterpiece that was Damon's body. Once he was bare for her, Damon wasted no time in pushing inside her and covering Elena's pleasure filled moan with a kiss. His hands groped her ass as she moved her hips with his, finding a slow, agonizing pace that fueled the desire burning between them both. Elena clawed at his back, no doubt leaving marks as he angled his hips just so, hitting her spot and sending spasms through her body. Damon worshipped her body with his mouth, removing her top in the process and sending the ball of fabric behind them. Her hands raked down his body to grab hold of his butt and pushed him even deeper within her.

With Elena enveloping him, he reached between them and brushed her little bundle of nerves switching both pressure and touch as she hurried up to join him. Soon there was nothing but release as they came together in quiet moans and rushed kisses. They didn't dare separate as the continued to kiss a long, languid kiss full of love and adoration and promises of a future together.

Just as Damon was going to suggest they retire upstairs, the doorbell rang and intruded on their moment. He handed her his shirt and as she pulled it on over her body, he went about buckling and zipping up his jeans and stuffing her own top into his back pocket. Elena tried her best to smooth down the frazzled state of her hair as she made her way towards the door with Damon following behind. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand, Elena opened the door and nearly slammed it shut in shock. She felt Damon stiffen behind her as they both took in the person standing beyond the threshold.

"Miss Gilbert," Giuseppe greeted, an unapproving pucker tightening his mouth. Elena knew what it looked like and how obvious it must've been for Damon's father to tell what had just transpired between them moments ago. Between their state of attire and their just-fucked smiles it was no wonder the man looked so angry. This was the last thing he had wanted. He shook his head as he looked towards Damon's shirtless body. "Son. It appears we have a lot of discussing to do."


	14. Confrontation

**Title:**A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: It looking like we only have a few chapters left until we're finished. But here's the showdown you've been waiting for! Damon/Elena vs. Giuseppe! Whose team are you on? Like it isn't obvious ;)**

* * *

It was the most awkward experience ever. Giuseppe sat on one side of the table with Elena and Damon on the other. The couple felt as if they were on trial and the outcome didn't look good. Elena had only hesitated for a moment on their way to the kitchen to make sure that Jeremy's game was blaring so that none of the conversation downstairs could be heard. This was the last thing she needed Jenna to know. Her aunt would call her a fool for throwing away a chance at happiness just so Elena could protect her. It was part of the reason it had stayed a secret for this long.

Giuseppe sat with his back straight and his hands folded on the table in front of him. At some point, Damon had reached down and grabbed hold of Elena's own hand, needing her strength and support to get through the words he was working out in his head. All of that stopped when his father began to speak in his slow, calm and lethal voice. "It appears our business deal has hit a bit of a snag."

"Our business deal was finished the moment you manipulated and threatened my girlfriend."

Elena bit down the smile that was forming at the conviction in Damon's voice. He hadn't said ex and he hadn't said friend. At her confession she had once again held the heart of Damon Salvatore. But instead of letting her emotions take hold, she kept her face devoid of any emotion that wasn't anger towards the man who had torn them apart.

"I didn't manipulate her, Damon." He leaned back in his chair and tapped his manicured nails on the table. "I simply gave her a choice. She didn't choose you."

Damon leaned forward. "What would you expect when you make her choose between her family and me? As far as I was concerned there was no need for choices. She could have us both. That's what people do when they fall in love; they become part of your family. Not that I would dare have her become a part of ours seeing how deranged my father is."

"So, it's love now?" Giuseppe laughed. "I'm not sure Katherine will take much liking to you having a mistress or have you forgotten about your betrothed?"

A scowl formed on Damon's face. "I haven't forgotten. I plan on ending things once we're finished here."

"But how can the lovely Elena be so sure? If you had truly cared for her you would've never proposed to Katherine in the first place. Or you would've ended things before taking this foolish little trip to the sticks."

Elena had been prepared for this. She knew Giuseppe would throw that insecurity into the arguments because to others it may have been valid. But Elena knew better. The fact that Damon was unaware of what had transpired at the ball less than a year ago gave him the free pass to his eventual cave in to his father's demands. After all hadn't she done the exact same thing?

"It's not going to work," Elena stated in a firm voice.

"So, she does have a voice!" Giuseppe yelled in faux-happiness. "I thought all that fire had disappeared since we last spoke."

With narrowed eyes, she spoke. "Oh, believe me, it hasn't. This just isn't my fight. It's Damon's."

Giuseppe looked over to his son. "See how quickly she gives you up. She's letting you fight the battle. You need a strong woman, Damon. One you already have in Miss Mikaelson."

"Don't do that," Elena intervened. "Don't you dare talk about me like you have the slightest idea of what I'm capable of! Unlike you I didn't shy away from the embrace of family. Unlike you I didn't wonder what I could gain from them. I make my own way in life with my own abilities not the abilities of the people I'm closest to. I'm not a pawn in one of your business games so don't use me as such."

Once again, Giuseppe turned towards Damon. "This is the kind of woman you would give up your family and livelihood for? A woman that speaks to your own father with such disrespect! She had no manners and that is why I had no problem getting her out of the picture."

"I'm not giving up my family for her, father," Damon pointed out in a leveled voice. "I simply made a choice. And I choose _her_ over _you_."

Giuseppe stood suddenly, causing Damon to do the same. He now stood eye-to-eye with his father and though it was only a table that stood between them it might have been the world for all the hatred and betrayal flowing from his father's eyes. This was an outcome Giuseppe hadn't expected. He had groomed Damon to fear his disappointment and now that fear was gone. He had no new moves in this game and his son had truly come out on top. "I should've dealt with that trash when I had the chance. She would've been better off in the ditch somewhere where she couldn't use her hooks to turn you against me."

"You did this to yourself father," Damon corrected. "For treating me like a business deal and not like a son."

His father made his way around the table until he stood in front of the doorway leading towards the foyer. "You gave up greatness for a whore. I hope you can live with the consequences."

"Now that's enough!"

All heads turned towards the direction of the foyer where Jenna and Alaric now stood. Jenna's arms were crossed over her body as she stood toe to toe with Giuseppe. Anger poured from her very being as she finally stared at the man that had caused such unhappiness to her only niece. All of her questions over the past few months finally had an answer and its name was Giuseppe Salvatore.

"You have no right coming into my sister and brother-in-law's home and calling their daughter a whore. I may not know what exactly you did to my niece but I saw the repercussions. You broke her and that's something that doesn't sit right with me. Who are you to dictate her happiness? You made her walk away from someone she loved, someone who I have seen grown into a fine young man right before my very eyes. A father should be proud of the changes she evoked in him and the light she put into his eyes. But instead you look at them with distaste. As far as I'm concerned, your son is still destined for greatness. You're free to disagree but you're done insulting my niece in our house. So will you not so kindly get the hell out!"

Giuseppe walked past them and Alaric held open the door. He looked over his shoulder one last time. "When you realize how big of mistake you just made, don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms."

Before Damon could formulate a response, Alaric swiftly slammed the door closed and wiped his hands free of the manipulative man who had hurt his best friend for the last time. He looked toward his friend who heaved a sigh to expel all the anxiety and pressure that had been placed upon him before wrapping Elena into his arms and swinging her around the kitchen. Elena squealed in delight and their laughter echoed in the home.

When he finally put her down on her feet and placed a firm kiss on her awaiting lips, Elena held him tight to her. It was moments later when they came up for air that she raced toward her aunt muttering apologies. "No need to say sorry, Elena. That dirt bag had it coming."

"You rock, Aunt Jenna!" Elena cheered with a fist pump.

Jenna smiled. "I know and don't you forget it. Just promise me the next time someone tries to hurt you that you'll tell me what's going on. You had me worried, kid."

"I know and that's why I'm so sorry. I was just so scared you would tell me not to let him manipulate me like that and I didn't want to hear it. I had to protect you."

As she pulled back and tucked Elena's hair behind her ear, Jenna whispered, "That's my job."

Then they all turned towards Damon who was looking on the scene with confused eyes. Alaric was the one to speak up first. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I need a drink."

Alaric smiled, already walking towards the liquor cabinet. "You got it."

It was Elena who walked forward next. "I'm so proud of you."

Damon gripped her face in his hands, taking in the honesty in her words. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You would've stood up for yourself eventually. You just needed the right motivation."

"And you were the perfect motivation, Elena. I'd do anything for you."

Elena smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "So, what's next?"

"Well, I better call Stefan and fill him in before Daddy Dearest gets to him first. Then I have to deal with Katherine. Before anything else happens with us I need to break it off with her. You deserve better."

"I deserve you. That's all that matters." She leaned forward and kissed him, pouring all of her love and adoration into that kiss. When they broke apart they were both breathless. It had been a long night and they still had so much left ahead. Katherine would have to be dealt with and then Damon would have to figure out his new path in life. Even though they had stressful times ahead, Elena couldn't help but smile because at least they would be together.

* * *

"Elena! We've got an out-of-towner at table four. She asked for you personally."

With a nod, Elena fixed her apron and flipped open to a new page on her notepad. Whoever the newbie was, her back was to her and all Elena could see was curly brown hair. Dread began to fill her being as she took in the Fendi purse and long red nails as the woman cleaned the rim of her glass. Elena took a deep breath as she became face to face with the woman she had only seen in pictures.

Her face was covered by large black glasses and her makeup was done flawlessly. She was wearing a pink sundress that probably cost more than a year's worth of Elena's paychecks. Her red lips curved up in a smile as she reached a manicured hand up to her glass and adjusted them to sit at the tip of her nose. Her eyes scanned the plain girl in front of her and she shook her head, sending her perfect curls around her in a way that Elena had only seen on television.

"You must be Elena," she acknowledged and her voice was low and sultry. "I'm Katherine. I don't think we've met but I do believe you're trying to steal away my fiancée."


	15. Winds of Change

**Title:**A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

Elena stormed into her house and slammed the door shut behind her. Her feet carried her into the living room where she found Damon and Stefan engaged in a hushed conversation with a man she didn't know. Before she could question it, Caroline appeared from the kitchen. "Damon's lawyer," she whispered and motioned for Elena to follow her. Together they made their way into the family room where Elena collapsed on the plush striped couch. She was exhausted and full of anger. Would she and Damon _ever_ catch a break?

"What has you in a mood?" Caroline questioned with an arched brow.

With a sigh, Elena turned toward her best friend and huffed, "Katherine."

A quizzical look took over the blonde. "What happened?"

"She showed up at the restaurant, introduced herself and had the nerve to state I was stealing away her fiancé before telling me we would _be in touch_. Is she that caught up in herself that she doesn't realize she's a business deal?" Groaning, she slummed even further into the couch and put her face in her hands. "I was so shell-shocked I could barely say a word but who knows when she'll turn up next. She clearly isn't letting Damon go without a fight and this has Giuseppe written all over it."

"What about my father?"

Elena looked up from her hands to see Damon walking towards her and sitting on the armrest. He placed a gentle hand on her back and began rubbing soothing circles into her tense muscles. She was worn out and tired and all she wanted was to get lost in him. But it seemed they still had a few more issues to work out before they could focus on them. Stefan followed in behind and took a seat next to Caroline. "Where did the suit go?" Elena questioned.

"Back to his hotel. He has some work to do."

"Work?"

Damon sighed. "I signed away my rights to Salvatore Industries. I'm officially unemployed and broke."

"And how does it feel?" Stefan joked.

With a glance towards Elena, Damon smiled. "Like I'm the richest man alive."

"That was corny," Caroline laughed. "Is that what love does to you, rid you of your snark?"

"Oh, I have plenty of snark left, Blondie. Trust me. I'm just flying high right now. Everything's finally working itself out."

Caroline shared a glance with Elena. Clearing her throat, Elena looked towards Damon and placed her hand on his thigh. "Katherine's in town."

"What?" Damon yelled, incredulously, eyes wide and full of shock.

"She came to visit me at work."

Damon shook his head and looked over at his brother. "This is a new low. Even for him."

"I was waiting for her to show up." Damon ran a hand through his raven black hair and looked down towards Elena, noting the stress so clearly evident on her body. Her eyes were sunken and circled with purplish bruises from lack of sleep, her shoulders sagged and it seemed as if all that glorious fire that he loved about her had simply burnt out. "Hey," he called out and smiled as she looked up. He put a hand under her chin. "We'll get through this. I promise."

Elena smiled at him weakly. "I know. I'm just tired." She stood from her place on the couch and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'm going to go shower and take a nap."

He held her hand and let them drift apart as she walked away. His heart hurt just seeing her so worn out. There were no excuses. It was his own damn fault that this was happening. If he had the guts to stand up to his father earlier than this entire backlash would've never happened. He had made his choice. Why couldn't his father just accept it and leave him be?

"She's going to be okay," Caroline promised. "It's just a lot to deal with at once."

Damon nodded. "I know. I just wish she didn't have to be in the middle of all this. I feel like I can't protect her."

"She doesn't need protection, brother," Stefan pointed out. "She just needs to know you'll stand with her and be there when this is all over."

"Of course I will be. She's all that matters. I will always choose her."

Caroline lifted the corner of her mouth in a half smile. "I think she needs to hear that, not us."

* * *

The warm water was doing wonders for Elena's tired muscles. She could feel every part of her body relax as she rubbed body wash in circles along her skin. Steam and heat surrounded her and for a moment she just let herself stop worrying. She didn't think about how she and Damon had started with such obstacles keeping them apart only to have more added as time continued. All she focused on was the smell of lavender and freesia as it wafted through the air.

Elena was so lost in her little world that she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open or the sound of the shower curtain being pushed back. "Feeling better?"

Normally an unannounced voice interrupting her thoughts would cause her to jump out of her skin, but she knew that voice, knew the safety that came along with it. So, instead she looked over her shoulder and smiled as Damon took in the sight of her lathered in soap. "Much." Elena's eyes took in his bare chest and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you joining me?"

"Like that's even a question," he joked as he pulled down his boxer briefs and stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Elena's tiny body as water fell on top of them. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

Her hands encircled Damon's waist and she put her head on his chest and let the sound of his beating heart calm her. She belonged to him and he was hers. Nothing else mattered as long as that stayed true. "It's okay," she breathed, nuzzling closer into his embrace.

"No, it's not," he counted, pulling back slightly to get a look at her face. "I will always choose you, Elena; over everyone and everything. Nothing else matters to me except you. I know what it feels like to be without you and I never plan on going through that again. I hope you know that."

She smiled as he voiced her own thoughts. "I do." Without another word, she reached behind her to grab some shampoo and began to pour it into her hands. As Damon bent slightly, she reached forward and began to massage it into his hair, enjoying the tiny sounds he made as she continued her ministrations. She helped him wash it out before doing the same with the conditioner. They were in their own little bubble and as the last traces of soap washed from their bodies, Elena leaned forward and kissed him.

Damon moved them so that her back was pressed against the tile as they kissed. She opened up to him as her hands explored his body, tracing the indentations of his muscles and scraping her nails along his shoulder blades. He loved the way she gave herself completely to him, leaning into his touches and arching her back in preparation for his hands descent between her thighs. He slipped a finger inside and enjoyed the way her mouth opened wider in satisfaction. Her own hands reached down for him and she began to work him over with her warm hand.

When the teasing became too much, her hand found purchase on his shoulders as he lifted her up and slid inside her. Her legs wrapped around him as they moved and their sounds of pleasure were muffled by the sound of the shower. They were lost in each other and when the beginnings of Damon's end started, he reached between them and began to toy with that little bundle of nerves that brought her along with him. They clutched at one another as their bodies slid towards the shower floor, causing Elena to now straddle him as the water fell around them. He stayed inside her as they kissed, too lost in the moment to let go.

"I love you," she whispered between feather light kisses on his neck.

He pulled her face to him, cradling it between his hands. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, a burst of cold water splashed against them, causing them both to jump in surprise. Elena removed herself from him and hastily turned off the shower. When Damon rose beside her, they merely looked at each other and laughed. Damon leaned over and kissed her one more time, before reaching out of the shower to wrap her in a towel. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked wrapped in the cotton fabric that he mentally snapped himself for allowing her to take him to one too many romantic comedies.

Grabbing a towel for himself, he stepped out of the shower with Elena at his heels. He wrapped it around his hips and enjoyed the way her eyes followed the patch of hair beneath his bellybutton. It was okay to cheesy as long as she continued to look at him the way she was now. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin atop her head. "What do you say we stay in tonight?"

Elena kissed the hollow of his throat. "Trying to avoid running into Katherine?" she smirked.

"You could say that."

"Then I'd say it's a wonderful idea." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "But no more romantic comedies for you. You're getting a little too cheesy for my taste, Salvatore."

As Elena skipped away, Damon couldn't help but chase after her. "Oh, I'll get you for that one, Gilbert!"

x-x-x-x

"Have a safe drive back, brother. Keep Caroline away from the radio. You were already humming 'Call Me Maybe' this weekend."

Elena looked on from her spot beside Damon on the bench as he smiled into his cell phone. After saying goodbye to Caroline and Stefan last night, Damon was checking in one last time on his baby brother. There was a light breeze in the air and Elena could feel the changes that summer would bring along with it. Only this time she wasn't entering into a summer romance with a fall end date. No, this time she was entering something that would last for every season for the rest of her life.

With his ties to his father's company gone, Damon couldn't be taken from her. He could stay right here in Mystic Falls and begin to build their lives together. There was only one more thing, and she felt her body tense up as the very thing that had been M.I.A. for days started to walk towards them. She grabbed Damon's arm and gestured in Katherine's direction and watched as the smile faded from his face. With a rushed goodbye, Damon hung up the phone and immediately stood, bringing Elena with him.

"Katherine," Damon greeted as the woman approached, clad in designer jeans and a top Elena had seen on some celebrity that graced the cover of one of Caroline's magazines.

"Damon, sweetie," Katherine smiled a nearly went in for a kiss had Damon not jutted his hand out to stop her. She pouted. "Is that anyway to treat your fiancé?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Last I recalled I ended things with you."

"Oh, honey, you should know that I don't give up the things I want so easily."

"And you should know, that our relationship was nothing but a business agreement," Damon stated bluntly. He reached down and took Elena's hand in his, proving that they were a team and no materialistic rich girl was going to come between it.

Katherine smiled in a way that showed equal parts seductress and evil puppet master. "Does the lovely Elena know that you reaped the benefits of that little business agreement? Hmm?"

Elena's heart sank. Certainly she had known that Damon was most likely indulging in other women. Hell, she had indulged in another man. But knowing something and having it thrown in his face were two completely different things. Still, she wasn't about to let Katherine know that. "It doesn't matter," Elena stated.

"Sure it doesn't, sweetie," Katherine cooed. "You keep telling yourself that when you're lying with him and wondering if he's thinking about me."

"Back off, Katherine," Damon nearly growled.

"Touchy, touchy. Did I hit a sore spot?" She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "That hardly seems fair to your little girlfriend here. She probably works _so_ hard to please you."

Elena had enough. She wasn't about to let Katherine play on any hidden insecurities and bring them to the surface. Damon was hers. Nothing was coming in the way of that. "Your games aren't going to work on me, Katherine. You wanted Damon for money and he already signed off his rights to the company. So, let's be straight here. You have no reason to still be interested in him, so why don't you go back to your mansion and find some rich fool to take the role of daddy's credit card."

Damon couldn't fight the smirk that formed on his face. He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ever the proud boyfriend. Katherine's face was the definition of shocked as she stared daggers in Elena's direction. Quickly, she washed the emotion of her face and slid her designer sunglasses from her head to perch on the bridge of her nose.

"Well, Damon it was fun…"

"Not really," Damon countered, ready for this to be over with.

Katherine's mouth pinched in anger. "Have fun slumming it, Salvatore. I'm sure you'll feel that sting of regret once the honeymoon stage is over. Now if you don't mind, I think I need to get out of this one stoplight town before I catch something." She turned and walked away, her heels clicking along the pavement.

"Hey, Katherine!" Damon called out, causing the woman to turn. "Elena's worth more than you'll ever be."

Her fists clenched in anger before she scoffed and flung her hair over her shoulder and continued to walk out of their lives. "Goodbye, Katherine," Elena stated, fighting a smile as she watched the last obstacle disappear. She turned towards Damon, finding a smile of exaltation covering his face before he grabbed her face and kissed her for all she was worth—which according to him was a lot.

When they finally came up for air Damon questioned, "So, now what?"

"Now," she replied, snaking her hands up his chest, "now we find you a job."


	16. Forever

**Title:**A Summer Romance

**Summary:** "Summer romances end for all kinds of reasons. But when all is said and done, they have one thing in common: They are shooting stars-a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, a fleeting glimpse of eternity. And in a flash, they're gone."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: After much deliberation, I've decided that this will be the last update/chapter for ASR. This was always meant to be a little project for me during the summer and seeing how summer will OFFICIALLY be over in two days, I think it's time to move on to my other stories in queue. I originally intended to throw in one more wrench for these two before a few chapters of pure happiness, but it seems my readers prefer the angst so I'll just tie a few loose ends and leave Damon and Elena to their futures. I really enjoyed writing this story and appreciate every review and kind word from its readers. I just want to thank Ash for spamming The Notebook and writing about her DE feels on twitter as it was the inspiration for this journey. And thank everyone who read, reviewed, and favorites… you have no idea how much it means to me!**

**So, without further ado, I give you the conclusion of ASR… **

* * *

_Four years later…_

* * *

Damon opened the door to the Gilbert household… _his household_, he mentally corrected, and made sure to remove his muddied boots before stepping one foot on the hardwood floors. He had made a habit of forgetting when he first moved in since he had been so tired from his job at the lumber yard and had to deal with getting an earful from Elena on keeping the house clean. Needless to say, he had learned his lesson. He knew they didn't have much and so what little they had from her parents was kept immaculate. It was part of the reason that simply looking at the house, you would never know how much they struggled.

It had been easier in the beginning. With five shared incomes, they were living somewhat free from financial burden. But with Alaric and Jenna's engagement came their decision to find a place of their own and gain some of the privacy they had lost living with three other people. After a short engagement and a wedding at city hall they found out they were pregnant and were not suffering a whole new idea of struggle as they juggled work, a marriage, and raising twin boys. Alaric worked with Damon at the lumber yard and worked nights at a bar as a bouncer just to make ends meet. Jenna got lucky with a job at a day care center where she could work and be with her children. Together they somehow made it work and despite the stress it had put on them both to get a place on their own and build a family, Elena had continued to say she had never seen her aunt happier.

Shortly after their five-some had become an awkward threesome, Jeremy received an acceptance letter to college with a scholarship because of his baseball career. He fought with Elena about staying home, telling her he could take a year off and help them and how school would always be there for him, but Elena just wasn't having it. Somehow Jeremy had the brains and the talent to get into college and she wasn't about to hold him back. As a big sister, she wanted more for her little brother and that meant getting out of this town and going to Denver. He eventually relented and left but not without a tearful goodbye that had Damon driving Jeremy to the airport because Elena couldn't bear to watch him leave.

Now it was just Damon and Elena in a huge house with three bedrooms, two baths, a spacious kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a family room, and a whole bunch of others rooms he didn't even know what to call. If Damon had been still living the way of his past, the version of himself that had more money to count and not enough ways to spend it, he would've proposed by now and told her they ought to fill the place up with pets and kids. As it were, he could barely afford the money to buy her a ring let alone support a growing family, so instead they kept that option off the table and just lived in sin.

And they took full advantage of that.

The one thing that never changed was their connection and they expressed it on every surface of the house. It was one of the perks to living alone in a big empty house. They still fought… constantly: about her thinking he regretted giving it all up for her, about different viewpoint, about anything and everything. Yet somehow they managed to not go to bed angry and instead found their way back together and mending whatever had been broken.

There would be moments where they would be tangled up in the sheets where he would whisper words of apologies for not being able to give him more and she would respond by giving him a gentle kiss and telling him how he had already given her much more than she could ever ask for. Damon knew she meant it but he couldn't help but try to save what little money he could in hopes that one day he could make her his in every sense of the word.

It was that hope that had him walking into the house in his dirty clothing and sweaty socks with a smile on his face as he took in Elena bent over the kitchen counter mulling over an envelope. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist after pushing her ponytail aside and kissing her neck. She sighed and relaxed in his arms, spinning around and planting an open mouthed kiss on his awaiting lips. When she pulled back, she gave him a small smile, "How was work?"

"Long, hard…" he droned, rubbing his thumbs against the indentation in her back. "You know, the usual."

A devilish glint took over her eyes. "Oh, I know all about long and hard," she whispered as her hips grinded against his.

"Stop," he groaned, already feeling himself harden at her movements. "I need to shower."

Her hands wove themselves into his hair and tugged at the ends, exposing his Adam's apple to her. She bent forward and nipped at it before saying, "I don't mind it dirty."

"Elena…." he warned. But she didn't stop her mouths movements on his neck, she nipped and licked and sucked the taut skin and before Damon could think about what he wanted to do to her, he took action and lifted her up on the counter, pushing aside the pile of bills and not bothering to look as they scattered the floor.

Without suggestion, her legs spread open for him and her hands went about unbuckling his belt and sliding down his jeans. Damon's hands pushed up her waitress skirt and pushed aside her lace underwear to find her wet and ready for him. His finger slipped inside and plunged into her velvet core just as her soft, warm hand gripped him and caused him to groan in relief.

Today had been hard. Lumber work didn't come naturally to him, he couldn't even whittle. It had been a learn-as-you-go process filled with bloodied bandages and mistaken measurements. Eventually he became decent at his job and had even played a part in restoring some of the buildings around town. It was a sight that filled him up with pride at his own handiwork. Through it all the one thing that got him through was knowing Elena would be there to greet him when he came home. And she always was.

No matter how hard of a day she had a work, or how tired her feet were from standing on them all day, she welcomed him with open arms and loving eyes. She knew this wasn't how he pictured his life and that all of this was still very knew to him. Her appreciation and love for how hard he dove right in to this new lifestyle is what got him through the labor work. He didn't neglect her either as he questioned her day as they sat on the couch with her feet propped up on his lap. They were a team and they would make it through this together.

When Damon felt himself coming close he eased her hand off and wasted no time in pushing into her. Elena's legs wrapped firmly around him as he kissed down her neck and his hands pushed aside her top to grope her breasts. That familiar tension began and his hand followed a path down her body to brush against her nub and smirked at the tiny sounds eliciting from the woman he loved.

They came in rush; chests heaving, hearts pounding, and bodies gasping. Elena's cry as her insides clenched him tight and relieved him of all his tension still reverberated in his ear as he collapsed on top of her and whispered about how much he loved her. She responded in kind, pushing back his hair and holding his head to her chest.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered, breaking the steady rhythm of her heart. He listened as it sped up and was instantly alert knowing that whatever she was about to say had her nervous.

"What is it?" Damon questioned, standing up and looking at her with concern.

Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth. "Did you have your phone today?"

Damon shook his head. "I forgot to charge it last night. It was dead this morning so I went without it. Why?"

"Stefan was trying to contact you. I couldn't get back to him until just before you came home." Her face fell and Damon could feel his heart tighten in fear of what would come out of her mouth next. "It's about your father, Damon. He… He had a heart attack this afternoon."

"What?" Damon gasped, his eyes stinging with tears as fear clenched at his already frail heart.

Elena reached out and placed a hand on his heart, easing the pressure. "The doctors did everything they could but…. But it was too late. It had already done too much damage. He didn't make it."

Damon pushed back the pain and heartbreak building inside him. This was a man who had belittled him his whole life, a man who had nearly ruined his one chance at happiness and had cut him off completely when he gave up everything to get that happiness back. How could he feel sorrow and loss at his death when he had caused him so much pain? Had called the love of his life a whore? No, it wasn't possible to feel pain at his death, no matter how much his feelings told him otherwise. "I better check on Stefan. He's probably pretty broken up."

He went to move but Elena stopped him and held his face in her hands. Damon knew his eyes wouldn't be able to lie to her, that with just one look everything he was fighting to feel would be evident to her. "I know he hurt you, Damon. I know you want to hate him for everything he did but he's still your father. It's okay to be upset. You don't have to push it aside."

"He hurt _you_, Elena. How could I mourn him?"

"Simple. Because no matter what he's still your father. He may not have known how to raise you but he did it in the whole way he knew how—even if that wasn't the right way."

Shaking his head, Damon looked at her. "How can you be so forgiving right now? He manipulated you and your family and tore you away from me! And then he had the nerve to call you a whore and send Katherine after you. He doesn't deserve my sorrow! He doesn't deserve anything!"

"_Damon,_" she whispered, her voice filled with such understanding and sadness that Damon wondered how he could ever deserve such a kind hearted woman.

He turned away from her, slamming his hands against the counter near the window. "He doesn't deserve it, Elena! He doesn't get to see me cry over him or feel sorry that he's gone! He treated me like a business investment! I only meant to him what I could bring to his company! That's not a father, Elena. That's not my… my…."

Elena saw it happening before Damon. As his body hunched over the sink, his eyes wrought with tears of frustration and anger and sadness, she was already there with her hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. "It's okay, Damon. I'm here."

"He's gone…" he breathed. "He's gone and I never got to fix it."

"Shhh…" Elena hushed as her arms enveloped him. "He knew you loved him. Deep down he knew you loved him no matter how much you hated him. People you love say things they don't mean but it doesn't mean that love goes away. When we fight and argue do you think I love you any less?" Damon shook his head, hot tears streaming down his face. "Exactly. It's the same with your father. He loved you, too, Damon. He just didn't know how to show it. He just wanted more for you and got carried away. But he loved you. Know he loved you."

"How did I get lucky enough to have you?" Damon questioned as he moved to hug her. Elena was so understanding, so loving, so forgiving; everything he wished he could be. If he had become a better person than the man who followed his father, it was all because of the amazing woman in front of him. "I don't deserve you."

"You do," she whispered. "That's why we found each other."

Damon gripped her one last time before standing tall. "I better call Stefan."

"There's one more thing, Damon," Elena stated as she grabbed his arm and walked past him. Damon watched as she bent over the scattered mail and sifted through it. Finally finding what she was looking for, she stood. In her hand was an envelope. She handed it over to him. "This came today. It's from your lawyer."

Tearing open the envelope, Damon pulled out a piece of paper and a manila pouch. The top one was a letter from his lawyer explaining that several millions of dollars would be transferred into his account in the aftermath of Salvatore Industries recent sale. With wide eyes, he read on about how Giuseppe Salvatore had split up the company and sold it to various stockholders. In prior to its sale Giuseppe had made sure every employee found work at a rival company or was given compensation for any inconvenience the closure of the company caused. As he explained to Elena everything the letter said he came to the last line. "_Attached is a letter your father sent to me for yours eyes only. Finn Sawyer, Attorney at Law._"

"Well," Elena prodded. "Open it."

Damon hesitated. "These are my father's last words to me, Elena."

"I know." Her hand was gentle on his back, giving him all the courage he needed to rip open the pouch and pull out a letter etched with his father's familiar scrawl. His feet carried him outside towards the backyard where he sat down on the deck, feeling the heat radiating from the sun overhead. He stared down at the script, not really seeing the words until he cleared his throat and prepared himself for the worst. Instead he found the opposite.

* * *

_Damon,_

_It's no easy task being a parent. When your mother passed she entrusted me with the upbringing of her two most cherish possessions and I betrayed that trust. It is still a mystery to me exactly how your mother put up with my long work hours and narrow minded thinking but it is clear to me now that in her short time raising you she taught me the lesson I so greatly needed. It is no secret that I was ill-equipped to raise a growing child and a newborn and so I resorted to raising you both the only way I knew how—like a business venture. Looking back I notice that I treated you with distance and disdain because you so often remind me of your mother and her death still affects me so. It was because of that choice to keep you at arm's length and punish you for your similarities to a woman that was taken from us that I lost my eldest son. I failed you and her and I will be forever sorry. _

_It is important for you to know how proud I am of you for fighting for what you wanted, for what you needed. Elena is truly lucky to have been given your unconditional love. Another trait of your mothers. A trait I used against you to train you into being the man I wanted you to be rather than let you grow into the man you were meant to become. Elena is helping you become that man and it is for that reason that I send my sincerest apologies for any hurt I may have caused her. I am haunted by how things may have turned out if I had been more willing to hear your side of things rather than be angered by how it could affect my business. It is for that reason I am selling the company. It holds only bad memories and poorly made choices now, none of which I need to be reminded of. I am truly sorry, son._

_I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget the horrible father I was. I only ask that you believe this: I love you, Damon. Even if I didn't know how to show it. When you have children of your own I only hope that you do better with your own child than I did with mine._

_Giuseppe_

_P.S. Enclosed is the ring your mother chose upon our engagement. I think she would love nothing more than for me to hand it over to you. I think you know what to do with it._

* * *

After refolding the letter, Damon jingled the pouch, feeling the weight that told him what was still left inside. He sat there for a moment, quietly contemplating everything that the letter had told him and just how much Elena had been right. His father had loved him but just didn't know how to show it and instead got caught up in the business of it all and lost himself along the way. With a loaded sigh, he stood and re-entered the house finding Elena sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee as she chatted somberly on the phone. She looked up and mouthed "Stefan" causing Damon to step forward and take the phone from her hands.

He talked with his brother and together they consoled each other. The phone call lasted hours as they revisited old memories and talked about funeral arrangements. With Damon's promise to be in Richmond by tomorrow they hung up with a brotherly "I love you." Once the call was over, Damon found Elena nestles in the kitchen already getting a start on dinner. With measured steps he walked towards her and hugged her tight. "Thank you," he whispered.

"How are you?"

Damon shrugged, no longer feeling the tightness in his chest. "I'll be okay. The wake is tomorrow night so we'll have to be in Richmond before then."

"Not a problem. We'll get a start right after dinner." She was quiet for a moment before curiosity got the better of her. "So, what did the letter say?"

Damon came up behind her and let his chin rest atop her head. "Is it okay if I share it with you another time? I want to keep it for myself right now." The truth was he didn't want to share what his mind was already planning for her in response to his mother's ring in the pouch. Now that he had his father's blessing and the generous money from the sale of the company he could finally bind his life to Elena's in every way possible. No longer would they have to worry about struggling to get by.

"Of course, Damon." She smiled.

With a smirk, Damon stated, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not today."

"Good thing I have forever to show you."

* * *

"Damon! Hurry! Hurry before you miss it!"

Rushing in and knocking several knick knacks in the process, Damon came barreling into the family room where Elena sat with her slightly protruding stomach exposed. His hand immediately went to the spot where his wife's hand had just been, eagerly awaiting any kind of movement. Then it suddenly it happened, their baby kicked against her stomach with enough force so that Damon could feel it through her skin.

A huge smile formed on his face as he kissed his wife passionately. "This is really happening."

"Well, duh!" Elena joked. "Did the huge stomach and massive boobs not give it away?"

"You know what I mean," he reasoned. "It just all seemed surreal until now. Plus, it's kind of hard to stop staring at your boobs long enough to notice your baby bump."

"Perv," Elena responded, sticking her tongue out and squinting her eyes in the adorable way he loved.

Damon sat beside her on the couch, placing his hand back on his belly and watched as her left hand did the same. The diamond ring sparkled in the candlelight and caused the smile on his face to grow wider. Elena looked at him, love and adoration pouring from her eyes. Just as Damon was about to lean in for a kiss, a flash nearly blinded him.

They both turned towards the direction the light had been to see Jeremy standing there with a camera. He was home from college and documenting every moment he could of Elena's growing belly. "Sorry," he shrugged, already glancing at the display on his camera.

Elena held out her hands. "Let me see."

Jeremy placed the camera in her hands and Elena turned it towards them. The picture was beautiful. Complete with their euphoric smiles and overlapping hands over where their baby was growing it was the picture of happiness. Damon couldn't help but feel like the luckiest person alive when he looked at how much his life had changed since this beautiful woman walked into his life.

His thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell and he helped Elena stand as Jeremy answered the door to a loud chorus of greetings. Stefan, Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, and the twins, Matt and Zach came rushing in all wanting to get their hands on Elena. She was such a sport as she allowed hand after hand to brush her now covered belly. The only time she made a noise was when she caught sight of the huge rock now gracing Caroline's left ring finger. The two girls squealed in excitement as they hugged and Damon went over to clap his brother on the back in congratulations.

With excitement heavy in the air, they all made their way to the long kitchen table ready for Sunday dinner—a tradition Damon started to keep their family together. With Caroline and Stefan living a few towns over and Jeremy nearly done with school their table was always filled with love.

As he looked around the table filled with smiling faces and good news he couldn't help but be grateful that him and Elena turned out to be more than just a summer romance. He knew now that you couldn't live your life for other people. That you had to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some of people you love. Because seeing how his life turned out, it was worth every hardship because Elena and Damon were a forever kind of romance.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Extra long for your enjoyment!**

**Next I'll be working on "Tale As Old As Time" and "A Turning Page" both about Damon and Elena (of course!). Also, if you haven't already, you should check out "How Never Became Forever" by morvamp! It's such an amazing AU/AH Delena story that just was completed yesterday.**

**Thank you all once again!**

**Jenn x**


End file.
